To Sail Frozen Waters
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: Captain Jack Frost stared at the open waters ahead, his snow white hair ruffled in the ocean breeze as he smiled pleasantly, "It's a pirate's life for us." Beside him stood Elsa, she breathed happily with glistening blue eyes, "I couldn't agree more." Could it be possible for a lively pirate and lost princess to find happiness in frozen waters?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Anxiety pulsed through her veins as she sat nervously in her chair which was in front of a muddled desk that was over crowded with maps and books, not to mention a telescope and sexton. The girl sat uneasily in her chair with a panicked expression and wild blue eyes that wandered around the cabin she was in. She appeared to be in her late teen years, her features much to mature to be a child, but not mature enough to confuse her as a young woman.<p>

Her heart hammered away in her chest as she gripped the edges of the chair underneath her as tightly as she could causing her already pale knuckles to turn snow white. The door several feet behind her was unlocked, not that the girl knew, she was too overcome with fear to do anything, but sit and wait for the mastermind of her capture to arrive. There were a total of five men, two were large, one was scrawny and the final two looked young, young enough to be the age of the nervous girl twitching in her seat. After her two failed attempts at escaping they brought her aboard a ship, a pirate ship.

However on the outside it did not look like a pirate ship, it looked like any other cargo ship on the harbor which was probably why no one suspected it. Hands were clenched into fists at her sides as she looked around the room she was in with worried blue eyes that were on the verge of tears, but she couldn't cry. Despite the terror pulsing through her veins she had to remain calm, if not something terrible would happen to the ship and to the people on it. Every second felt like an eternity to her, the longer she waited the more on edge she became.

Her breathing went from shallow to ragged in a matter of moments as tears began to fall down her sullied cheeks which were covered in dirt from her unsuccessful attempt to run away. Thunderous footsteps echoed throughout the cabin from the hallway outside the door standing several feet away from her. Quickly she wiped the tears away trying to regain her poise and act strong. However when she looked down at her hands what little composure she had vanished into thin air when her eyes landed on the ice at her feet and on the chair she was sitting in.

Shutting her eyes she shook her head as she muttered, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." Those words had been drilled in her mind ever since she was eight years old, ever since she hurt her little sister. When the ice refused to fade away the girl brought her hands to the top of her head; gripping her platinum blonde hair she cried in a small voice, "Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel, don't feel. Come on you can do this."

The fear from her powers and the fear of what the people on the ship would do to her if they found out made her panic as she struggled to gain control. In a soft tone she whispered as her blue eyes filled with tears, "Control it, come on control it." Hours ticked by it seemed before the ice on her chair and the ice at her feet began to melt away then vanish without a trace. Relief poured through her mind and body as she relaxed in her chair with glazed over eyes. Suddenly she heard loud footsteps outside of the door and the panic returned.

_Is this it, _she thought to herself fearing the worst was about to come. The platinum blonde stared at the door for ages it seemed, listening for the sound of someone who might be out there. The footsteps had stopped, but she knew someone was outside that door. Her gut told her so, it was the same feeling she had when her sister came to her door, but didn't knock. The knocking had ceased years ago.

After some painfully long seconds the door opened to reveal a young man in his early twenties with messy hair that was as white as snow. He had pale blue eyes that were as blue as the sky, but pale like snow or mist. Her eyes lingered on the man making notes of everything about him that she could gather. He wore a blue pirates blouse and brown trousers with a sword hooked onto his belt that was mostly hidden by his rather large blue shirt. She made a side note that he didn't have shoes on.

His pale blue eyes landed on her immediately and he grinned deviously which made the girl uncomfortable. "Good evening princess Elsa," he said with a smirk on his face which made the girl, Elsa, cringe. He rounded his way over to his desk, but he never took his eyes off her and she held his gaze. Elsa sat up a little straighter trying make herself look unafraid by her captor. She knew she would be rescued, it was only a matter of time.

"Why am I here," Elsa finally asked unable to take the deafening silence between them. The young man sat across from Elsa with an expression that Elsa could not read. Her years of always keeping a straight face and emotions at bay made her equipped to read into a person's facial expressions and body language. Not to mention her talent of being able to tell if someone was lying to her or not, a skill she developed when she thirteen. However the young man before her was a different story, his expression was casual and a little dazed which threw Elsa off guard.

The white haired man watched Elsa with curious blue eyes until she held his gaze. Elsa's heart was pounding harder in her chest with every second that passed by between them. Neither one willing to look away from the other. The young man grinned when he noticed the princess was not willing to back down, despite the fear he could see in her eyes. He broke their staring contest first as he spoke with a playfulness to his tone, "Why do you think you are here princess? I'd love to hear what your theories are."

The lightheartedness of his voice made Elsa's fear fade away and for moment she felt at ease with her captor, as if the tension in the air disappeared. However she reminded herself she was a prisoner on this ship and at the pirate's mercy. She narrowed her blue eyes at the pirate as she said in an authoritative voice, "I will not ask you again _pirate, _tell me why I am here." The pale skinned pirate smiled eagerly at the girl, like a kid in a candy store.

He leaned back in his chair as he replied smugly, "You've got fire, I like that." Elsa gave the pirate the coldest glare she could muster causing him to smirk, "With a little frostbite I can tell." Elsa did not speak as she kept her expression blank and eyes hard. The white haired pirate explained in a light tone, "We will get there eventually princess, however I will not tell you now. All you need to know is you are my prisoner on this ship, but that does not mean you have to be treated as such. Depending on how you behave will determine whether or not we treat you as a guest or a prisoner. The choice is yours."

Elsa was not sure how to answer. She knew that escaping would be futile, especially they were on the water far away from land by now. In a softer tone Elsa asked, "You hold me at a disadvantage pirate. If I am to be a prisoner on this ship may I ask who my captor is and how long I will be staying?" The pirate leaned forward as he grinned at her with glazed over blue eyes. Holding her gaze he answered her in his light accent, "As you wish. Jackson Overland, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker… Frost."

Elsa tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion. Captain Frost was an incredibly well known pirate, one who was feared by many. Anyone who crossed him in the wrong way would pay the price. However there was a softer side of Captain Frost, it was the soft spot he had for children. If rumors were true, which they were, he took lost kids aboard his ship. He never kept them long, mostly because he wanted the kids to be free. Elsa knew of both reputations of Captain Frost, but she didn't know which one was true. Most of the time she believed Captain Frost was a myth or an old wise tale like Peter Pan.

Elsa looked at the pirate perplexed as she asked, disbelief coating her words, "As in Captain Frost?" The pirate smiled happily, "Ah so you've heard of me." Elsa rolled her eyes at the idea of Captain Frost sitting before, the things she had heard about him were either horrid or strange. not to mention his stories, a piece of her always found his tall tales interesting. "Now it is you holds me at a slight disadvantage. You have heard of me, but I have heard almost nothing about you. Care to explain why that is," Frost questioned with a sly grin on his face awaiting her reaction.

Elsa clenched her jaw at his words. Her breath caught in her throat as she glared at Frost with burning blue eyes. She knew his words shouldn't have bothered her, but they did in more ways than one. It was true that little was known about Elsa, after all the only thing people ever knew about her was her name and the fact she was the first born of Arendelle. When Elsa didn't respond to Frost's comment he knew he had struck a nerve. "That's fine you don't have to answer, but I will find out your secrets eventually," Frost said confidently which made Elsa's heart race.

It was then she swore he would never find out the truth about her, no one would ever find out the truth about her. Frost gave Elsa a playful grin as he spoke in a casual tone that was completely relaxed, "Well princess I hate to end our chat, but it is getting late and I need my beauty sleep." Elsa could already tell her and the pirate were not going to get along well. Frost was a bit more optimistic about the relationship he hopes to form with Elsa. "You're full of yourself aren't you," Elsa asked as she watched Frost get up and walk over to the door. Frost loved when she reacted to something e said or did, it gave him a thrill. "I am," he smiled cockily, "Now if you will follow me I'll show you to your room for the night. Tomorrow depending on how you act will determine how you will spend your time here."

Elsa smiled tightly as she replied, "Why should I listen to you?" Frost shrugged, "You shouldn't, but again the choice is yours. You can act like a child and I'll treat you like one, or you can listen to me and we'll see where that leads." Elsa looked at Frost with a blank expression, for a moment she considered refusing, but knew that would not be a wise decision. She had no idea how this man operated his ship. If she wanted to get out of here, she needed to gain his trust, she needed to get on his good side and maybe just maybe they could work something out.

Elsa stood up from her seat hesitantly and followed him out of the Captain's quarters. As Elsa walked behind Frost she wondered what were his reasons for taking her. After all, pirates who break into a castle and steal a princess could not just be using her to get a ransom. It seems like it would be too much of a hastle. "Are you ever going to tell me why I am a prisoner on this ship," Elsa questioned keeping her eyes on the floor as she walked. Despite her situation she was desperate for a conversation with him. It had been years since she last spoke to someone who wasn't a servant, a maid or her parents.

Frost chuckled, he looked over his shoulder at Elsa with a playful grin, "I'm afraid I cannot reveal that to yet my dear. Perhaps another time." Elsa decided not to speak again as she watched Frost walk down a few stairs until he reached the wooden door at the bottom with a few a metal latches. Elsa remained at the top until the door was opened. "My apologies, I'm afraid you will have to stay in down here for the night," Frost apologized with a certain softness to his voice, "I know it's not what you're used to I'm sure, but it's not as bad as the cells in the brig which are further down."

Before Elsa could stop herself she responded, "That's alright, I don't mind." It was true, Elsa didn't mind where she was staying. Frankly she was a bit excited to be staying in another room that was not her own. Frost winked as she walked down the stairs regally, however he noticed she had a small limp, "Your leg okay?" Elsa didn't speak, she nodded her head slightly. Frost decided to push her, but tomorrow he would have his first mate check her over and make sure she was alright.

Elsa stood by the door frame beside Frost to look into the room with curious blue eyes. The room was small, definitely for one person to stay in alone. To the left was a small bed attached to the wall, a window straight ahead allowing the light of the moon in and strangely a desk on the opposite side of the bed. "A desk," Elsa questioned, confusion all over her face as she turned to look at Frost. It was then she noticed their height difference, but she pushed the thought away as she held his gaze. The prison cells she had seen had a bed, maybe a window or two and chains. Nothing more and nothing less.

Frost shrugged, "Tooth thought it would be a good addition." Elsa was about to ask another question, but Frost read her mind. "Tooth is my first mate, I'll tell you why we call her that another time. For now sleep tight, I'll send Jamie down to retrieve you and bring you up for breakfast tomorrow morning." Elsa nodded her head slightly before turning away from Frost and walking over to the bed. Frost watched her for moment before he closed the door, however he did not lock it. He wanted to see what she would do knowing the door was unlocked, this was her first test. Frost did this whenever he brought a prisoner on his ship.

This test would reveal a number of things to him and he couldn't wait to see the results.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Elsa woke up with a horrible nauseating feeling in her stomach and a throbbing headache. It had only just occurred to her that she had never actually been on a ship before or at least not that she could remember. Although her parents had told her that when she was younger they visited Corona which was their sister kingdom because of some royal affairs from many years back. The kingdom was a two day journey by boat if the waves were calm.<p>

Elsa propped herself on one elbow careful not to make any sudden movements out of fear she would throw up or faint. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she looked around the cell to see it was not her room. Recent events poured through her mind reminding her of her situation. The princess sighed as she ran her fingers through her messy platinum blonde hair.

The sun began to rise above the horizon filling her small room with a fairly bright golden glow allowing her to see the room more clearly despite her already blurring vision. Once she was positioned upright the ship took a sharp turn, panicked she reached out for the nearest thing she get her hand on which was the wall. Her right hand pressed against the wooden wall with as much force as she could in order to hold herself straight. Her blue eyes were full of panic as she watched her hand, hoping no ice would find its way onto the walls. No ice came sending relief to the already nervous girl.

When the ship began to sail smoothly again Elsa brought her hands to her forehead and pressed as hard as she could hoping it would dull the headache. Unfortunately the headache remained and the room continued to spin. *Knock knock* Elsa snapped her head up to look at the closed door before her. Her instincts told her it was her sister on the other side of that door and that she should tell her to go away, but she reminded herself that she was not in Arendelle. She reminded herself that her sister was not there.

"Yes," Elsa choked as she brought one hand back to her forehead which was still throbbing. The door creaked open to reveal a boy who was around the age of twelve perhaps thirteen. He had large brown eyes that widened when he saw Elsa, "Wow," he gasped, "You're prettier than Jack said." Elsa was surprised by what the boy said and blushed slightly at the thought of Frost saying that about her. "Why thank you," Elsa replied in a small voice, "May I ask what is your name?"

The boy grinned nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh I'm Jamie. Jack told me to come down and bring you up for breakfast... Are you okay?" Jamie noticed Elsa's sudden change in expression, how she went from calm and collected to dazed and weary. Breathlessly Elsa replied, "Just a- a bit of sea sickness is all, I've never been on a ship before." Jamie's mouth opened a mile wide in surprise, but he quickly recovered himself. "Sit tight, I'll get Tooth she's really good at this sort of thing," Jamie said with a reassuring smile and soft eyes.

Before Elsa could respond Jamie took off leaving the door open. While she waited she tried to focus on anything, but her head ache and upset stomach. Her blue eyes wandered to the slightly open door with curiosity, it was then something had occurred to her that she hasn't noticed before. When she came down to this small room she had noticed the locks on the door, but Frost never locked her door. She never heard the click.

This intrigued her as she pulled her knees to her chest. _Why didn't he lock it, _Elsa thought to herself as she kept her gaze on the desk across from her. Perhaps it was a test, she wondered as she rested her chin on her knees. The uneasiness of her stomach had settled and the throbbing of her head had become a dull pulse. "Hey," called a young woman, "I heard you have a bit of sea sickness." Elsa looked at the woman slowly before nodding her head.

The woman was in her early twenties, she had dark brown hair that was cut short just long enough to touch the middle part of her ears. "Are you Tooth," Elsa asked the woman as she kneeled on the floor in front of Elsa holding a wet rag. The woman smiled, "Yep, that's what they call me. It's nice to meet you Elsa. Oh I'm sorry that must have sounded strange I didn't even let you introduce yourself." Elsa chuckled softly as Tooth stood from her spot.

"It's fine, it's nice to meet y-you to," Elsa said fighting the nauseous feeling that was welling up inside her again. Tooth gave her a sideways grin before reaching for Elsa's hand. Elsa jerked her hands away with wild blue eyes that awaited Tooth's reaction. "I'm sorry I should have asked," Tooth apologized, "I need your wrists to perform the trick, trust me I don't bite and its painless." Elsa hesitantly stretched her hand towards Tooth with nervous eyes as she began to panic about her ice magic.

Tooth took her hand carefully, but gasped on contact causing Elsa's eyes to widen in fear. "Your hands," Tooth said with shock all over her face, "They're so cold." Elsa didn't know how to respond, instead she nodded her head slightly. Tooth looked into Elsa's eyes with a concerned expression before wrapping the wet rag around Elsa's wrist. To fill the silence Tooth said, "You know this trick is centuries old yet no one really knows about it." Tooth took Elsa's other hand and began to wrap as she continued, "Only a few of the sailors I have come in contact with know of this trick. It works effectively, but is underused and not known."

Elsa looked to the floor as she whispered, "I wonder why." Tooth shrugged, "Who knows, probably because of how old it is. After all traditions last a long time until one day they just stop." Elsa didn't know how to respond, instead she kept her mouth closed and focused on her breathing for the following minutes. As the minutes ticked by her stomach settled, but her head ache remained. However not as bad as it was before hand. "Well you were right," Elsa smiled as Tooth unwrapped the rags, "The trick does work. A shame it's not used as often as you said it should be." Tooth smiled back, "Thanks, now let's take a look at your knee. It looks like you scraped it pretty bad."

The teenage girl looked at her right knee, even though it was covered by her nightgown she could tell where it was. There was a large red spot on her nightgown from all the blood. Carefully Elsa straightened her right leg so Tooth could examine it. "Luckily it's just a bad scrape, it should heal fast," Tooth replied with a soft grin. Elsa couldn't help, but ask, "We're you a doctor, before you came here?" Tooth froze for a moment, but recovered herself almost immediately.

The young woman looked at Elsa with sad magenta eyes as she replied, "I was studying to be a nurse, but as fate would have it that didn't happen." There was a certain edge to her voice that Elsa found odd. She wasn't sad that she was here or that she didn't become a nurse, but there was something else. To Elsa it looked like remorse and hurting. Tooth washed Elsa's knee cautious, careful not to hurt the teenage girl to much.

Once the wound was clean, Tooth wrapped her knee in silence. "Alright, let's get some breakfast," Tooth said with a huge smile. The brown haired girl walked towards the door then looked over her shoulder to see Elsa still sitting. Elsa was unsure of what to do. "You coming," Tooth asked hopeful as she locked eyes with the younger girl seated before her. Elsa turned her gaze away from Tooth for a moment. However after a few moments of humming it over, Elsa stood from her seat and followed Tooth to the stairs.

As they walked Tooth warned, "When we get in there it might get a little... overwhelming. You see Jack has the boys get up earlier to eat and they can get wild." "Why do you and the other boy Jamie call him Jack," Elsa asked ignoring what Tooth had told her about the boys. Elsa was already nervous about attending a breakfast meal, her first in years. Her nerves were fried as she walked taking slower and more hesitant steps.

Tooth sighed, "It's only Jamie and I who call him Jack, everyone else calls him Captain or Captain Frost. Anyone who calls him otherwise recieves a punishment." "Why is that," Elsa questioned growing more curious about Jack, "Are you and Jamie close to him?" Tooth nodded her side to side, "I suppose you could say that." Elsa decided it was better not to press any more questions on the woman beside her. They made a sharp turn left and walked straight until the found the stairs.

Elsa was surprised, the exterior of the ship seemed to be average size if not a little small. How the ship had so much room on the inside was a mystery to Elsa. The silence stretched between Tooth and Elsa for a few more seconds before they could hear an uproar from down the hall. Tooth smiled at the sound, "Looks like the boys are up and about." The platinum blonde bit her bottom lip as they continued to walk. Tooth stopped in front a partially open door which lead to the mess hall where all the boys on the ship were eating, talking, laughing and playing around.

There were about ten long tables sac created about the room with a a door which Elsa assumed lead to the kitchen. The sight amazed and frightened Elsa. When she was a child the dinners she attended were always filled with adults and very calm. This was nothing like that. It looked fun. However that didnt help that Elsa still felt incredibly uneasy around all these people. Suddenly all the laughter and noise stopped when the boys saw her. Elsa kept her composure even though she was incredibly nervous with everyone staring at her. It made her heart beat faster and breath catch in her throat.

"Hey Elsa," Jamie called as he stood on his chair and waved her over to his table. Elsa stood frozen in her tracks until Tooth gave her a little push forward. With that little push Elsa walked over Jamie's table which had four other boys and none other than Captain Frost. Elsa wrapped her arms around her stomach as she took a seat next to Jamie. Once Elsa had been seated the room erupted into a fit of conversation.

"How you feeling," Frost asked with a concerned grin, "I heard you caught a spell of sea sickness." "I'm fine," Elsa replied curtly narrowing her eyes as Frost smirked. The boys at the table tried to hide their laughter, but it wasn't working. Frost shrugged, "At least your better now. After breakfast I'm going to give you a tour of the ship." "Ja- I mean Captain Frost can I come with you guys," Jamie asked bright brown eyes and a nervous grin. Frost nodded, "Of course Jamie, I'm sure Elsa won't mind the extra company." Elsa shook her head, "I wouldn't actually."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Elsa sat silently the rest of breakfast watching Jack interact with the boys at her table. Most of the stories she heard of Captain Frost were not the most pleasant of stories, but watching him mess around with the boys it gave her a new idea about the pirate. Of course she had her doubts about him, yet ever since she arrived he has shown no sign of being a villain. Perhaps some of the stories she had heard of him were wrong, it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance.<p>

Once the mess hall cleared Elsa was left alone with Frost and Jamie. "Alright you scalawags, we have a ship to see," Frost said playfully. Jamie laughed as he stood on his chair, he brought his hand to his forehead as he smiled, "Aye aye Captain!" Elsa chuckled at the scene before standing herself. Without warning Jamie wrapped his arms around Elsa's shoulders. Elsa stiffened slightly as the boy held onto her, but she relaxed knowing she wouldn't hurt the boy as long as she didn't freak out. Frost noticed Elsa stiffen and spoke in tone that was caught between serious and joking, "Jamie, that is no way to treat a princess. We must act like gentlemen."

Jamie frowned as he untangled himself from Elsa, "Sorry princess." Elsa frowned as she looked into Jamie's big eyes, "Elsa will do," she grinned. Elsa felt a connection to Jamie, for some reason he reminded her of her little sister Anna. The thought of Anna made Elsa's heart sink, but she pushed the thoughts aside as Jamie smiled again before he hopped down from the chair he was standing on. "Hey Jamie could you give me and the princess a minute alone," Frost said in a more stern tone. Jamie nodded with a sad smile, "Yes sir," replied the boy before turning away from the pair and running off.

Once Frost was certain Jamie was out of ear shot he turned to Elsa with strange look. Elsa stood uncomfortably under his gaze, "What," she questioned. "Care to tell me what that was about," Frost smirked as he unscrewed the top of his silver flask and proceeded to take a sip. Elsa sent him a menacing glare as she hissed, "I don't recall I have to answer to you about anything." Frost clicked his tongue, "Remember you don't have to be treated as a guest." The young man smiled smugly at the princess who was slowly losing her patience.

Elsa folded her arms in annoyance, "Is that a threat," she challenged trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face. The corners of his mouth began to twitch, "Perhaps it is. Come along we have a ship to see." The smile Elsa had been holding back finally found it's way onto her face, although the pirate got on her nerves, she was growing fond of him. Elsa and Frost caught up to Jamie who was leaning over the railing staring at the crystal clear water with huge brown eyes full of wonder. "Frost I have a question for you," Elsa stated as she leaned against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest. Frost shrugged with a smirk on his face he replied, "Have at it princess, I'm sure I can answer your question."

Elsa brought her gaze to the water as she questioned, "Why is it the ship appears small on the outside, but on the inside it is much larger?" Frost smiled happily as he asked, "Do you believe in magic princess Elsa? Answer truthfully, either way neither Jamie or I will be offended by which ever answer you choose." Elsa was caught off guard by his question. She knew about magic, in fact she had magic, but when he asked the question she didn't know what he was referring to. Tilting her head to the side she asked, "I'm afraid I don't understand your question, what do you mean if I believe in magic. There is magic in this realm."

Frost shook his head, "I take it back, i think I am offended by your answer. What I mean is do you _believe _in magic. Make no mistake, there is a difference between knowing about magic and believing in it." Elsa licked her lips nervously, unsure of how to respond to the cryptic pirate. The princess assumed she believed in magic, but that was only because she possessed some of her own. Perhaps if she didn't have magic, she wouldn't have believed in it at all. Lowering her arms she replied, "I'm not sure, I've never really given it much thought until now… What does this have to do with your ship, unless your ship is enchanted?"

Jamie stood beside Frost a moment later as he said cheerfully, "It is enchanted, big on the inside and small on the out so no one suspects us. Not to mention this ship can fly because of those enchantments." Elsa stared at the young boy at a loss for words, a part of her had expected the ship had magic, but she knew not to trust it. After all the stories she had heard throughout her youth, magic was dangerous if not used properly. She knew this better than anyone. Frost noticed a slight shift in Elsa's mood and decided he would try to bring her spirits up, or tease her again which gave him plenty of joy.

While Elsa was distracted by Jamie, who was further explaining the magic of the ship, Frost created a snowball behind his back. Without warning he threw the snowball at Elsa's face. He awaited her reaction eagerly, but became worried when she just stared at him. Her blue eyes once relaxed now wide with terror. Jamie had laughed at first, but even he noticed Elsa had not found this moment funny at all. "Elsa are you okay," Frost asked worriedly as he watched Elsa carefully, she was beginning to breathe heavier and looked as if she would run away.

Before he could say another word Elsa ran away from Jamie and Frost. "Jack I think you scared her," Jamie commented as the pair stood in the doorway confused by her reaction. Most people who discovered Frost's powers in this manner were excited to meet someone with magic, but Elsa looked terrified. Running his fingers through his white hair he sighed, "I should probably go talk to her before she loses her mind." Jamie agreed that would be best, after all he could tell Elsa was already in a not so stable condition. Jamie left to go find the other boys and get to his station while Frost followed the path Elsa had taken.

Elsa made it back to the cell she was in that morning, her heart was pounding away in her chest as she slammed the door closed and pressed her back against it. Breathing heavy she sunk to the floor as cold tears streamed down her cheeks. Her emotions were spiraling out of control that she couldn't understand what exactly she was feeling towards Frost. At first she thought the snow had been her doing which caused her to panic, but when she realized it was from Frost, she ran. Her whole life she thought she was the only one with this kind of magic, that she was alone, that she would always be alone.

Elsa pulled her knees as she buried her face into her arms and cried, she was happy to have found someone like her, but she was also terrified that she had found someone like her. "Elsa it's me, Frost," said the Captain solemnly as he leaned against her closed door, "Look I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you. It was you seemed to be getting down and I thought it might perk you up. It usually works- nonetheless I am sorry Elsa." Elsa lifted her head from her knees and wiped her tears away.

Slowly she stood from her sitting position as she said, "No you shouldn't be… can you come in for a minute? I want to show you something." Frost was worried about where this was headed, but opened her door to see Elsa standing before him. Elsa looked at Frost with a nervous expression and glossy blue eyes as she said, "The reason I took off before was because- it was- you see." Frost knew Elsa was struggling with whatever she was trying to tell him and decided to say something, "You don't have to explain yourself Elsa, I mean it's a shock to meet someone with magic. I understand."

"I don't think you do," Elsa replied sternly, "I- I have ice magic too." Frost tilted his head to the side, doubt written all over his face, he was about to speak, but Elsa quieted him when she walked over to the desk in her cell. The white haired pirate stood behind Elsa curiously as she lifted the quill and paper, not a moment after she had been holding onto the items they became covered in ice. Frost stared at the frozen items with wide blue eyes, joy overtook the pirate as he cried, "That is amazing! All these years I thought I was the only one. Who would have thought the princess of Arendelle had ice magic."

Elsa avoided his gaze as she set the frozen items down, nervously she said, "Yeah, I guess. You were right before, that I had a secret and this was it, but… but I'm a monster." Frost's smile vanished completely at her choice of words, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt by them. Elsa moved away from Frost and over to the bed where she took her seat. All of Frost's excitement had disappeared as he asked, "What do you mean Elsa? I have known you for less than two days and I already know you are not a monster." "But I am," Elsa replied harshly keeping her eyes on the floor boards, "I can't control it, I nearly killed someone because of these powers. My blessing is a curse."

Tears were forming in Elsa's eyes the more she talked about it. The pirate kneeled before Elsa as he whispered, "Elsa you are not a monster, what if I taught you how to control your powers?" Elsa lifted her head to look Frost with sad blue eyes that told a thousand sorrows. When Frost looked into her eyes his heart literally ached, he could tell she had been through much and that the damage to her had been done. "Would you really teach me," Elsa asked shakily, but hopeful at the chance someone would teach her. Frost nodded with a reassuring smile, "Of course, but you would have to stay. The only way I can pass on what I know is if you stay."

Frost knew he was pushing it, but he needed to find some way to make Elsa stay with him on this ship for as long as possible. A part of him felt guilty for using her vulnerability to his advantage, but he had no choice if was to survive he needed her here. Elsa shook her head, "I can't stay, I have to get home Frost." "Why," Frost questioned, "What do you have to return to? I may not know much about you, but I am starting to put the pieces together. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the gates have been closed because you had an accident with your powers."

The princess nodded her head slowly as she whispered, "You're correct, I've spent years isolating myself in order to keep those around me safe." Frost stood from his kneeling position only to sit next to Elsa on the bed. "If you've spent years behind closed doors, don't you think it's time to be free," Frost offered his voice hopeful, "Think about it, if you stay I can teach you to control your powers. You could be free, no one to tell you what to do- besides me- but you would be independent. Your own person…. Unless you were happy living that life." Elsa shook her head no in response keeping her eyes away from Frost, afraid he would see her cry, even if he had already seen the aftermath of her crying minutes ago.

The platinum blonde swallowed hard, "I wasn't, but-" "Elsa, if you stay I will teach you, if you were so worried about hurting those back in Arendelle, then isn't this kind of a good thing," Frost said still clinging to the hope she would decide to stay, "I don't know you all that well yet, but I know you are not a monster." "How would you know," Elsa cried bitterly, "You know nothing about me and I know nothing about you! How would you know that I am not a monster!" Frost could tell Elsa was struggling with this issue of her powers and knew there was far more to it than that.

In a grim tone he replied with saddened blue eyes, "Why do you think you're a monster, because of an accident?" Elsa couldn't find the right words to say, instead she kept her mouth closed and eyes anywhere, but on Frost as ice cold tears streamed down her cheeks and fell to the floor. Frost licked his dry lips before saying, "Elsa we are not monsters-" "I never said you were one," Elsa snapped harshly, but kept her eyes from looking at him. He smiled slyly as he whispered, "Perhaps not directly, but you calling yourself a monster because of your powers makes me a monster to. After all if we have the same powers that makes us one in the same."

Elsa brought her legs from there dangling position and onto the bed so she could sit criss cross as she breathed, "I am the beast, I can't control it." Frost continued to smile at Elsa, even though she wasn't looking his way she knew he was smiling at her when he said, "Well if you are the beast, I can only imagine what the beauty looks like." Elsa laughed nervously at his attempt to lightened the mood. The princess rested her hands on her feet and stared at her palms in sadness and fear, most of her life she had done nothing, but feel afraid of her powers.

She had been miserable in that room all alone with the terror of hurting those around her because she believed she couldn't control her powers no matter what she did. Frost rested his hand on hers causing her to lift her gaze and look him directly in the eyes for the first in this entire conversation they have had. He gave her hand a light squeeze as he spoke smoothly, "You aren't alone Elsa and you never have to be again if you stay here on this ship. Please stay here Elsa, you could be happy, alive and free. All you have to do is say yes."

"Do you really believe I could be happy here," Elsa whispered in a child like voice that made her feel incredibly small. "I really do Elsa, I really believe you could be happy here, what do you say," Frost replied with a small smile and kind blue eyes. The platinum blonde made her decision, "Okay Frost I'll stay here," she breathed with glazed over blue eyes. "Call me Jack, not around the others, but I think you'll know when to call me Jack," Frost winked with a sideways grin. Elsa chuckled nervously as he wrapped his arms around her; she was caught off guard by the gesture since she hadn't had a proper hug in so many years.

However she enjoyed the feeling of someone else's arms around her, slowly she wrapped her arms around Frost as she whispered, "Thank you… Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! Thanks so much for the follows and favorites and a special shoutout to my first reviewer NoamilovesJelsa! Okay that's all hav an awesome New Years Day everyone!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Frost left Elsa shortly after their conversation so she could recuperate herself and calm down. This made Elsa grateful to Frost for understanding and actually wanting to help her. As a matter of fact, Jack told Elsa he would teach her some tricks that night if she were up to the challenge, which Elsa was. Years she has been waiting for a teacher to show up and now she had one, she couldn't wait any longer to learn about her magic.<p>

For the first time in a long time she was excited about using her powers, she hadn't felt this way since she was a child. Elsa stayed in the cell a little while longer thinking about the decision she made, the decision to stay on this ship with Jack and his crew. Doubt began to creep into the back of her mind, she worried she hadn't made the right decision however she knew even if she had said no to staying on the ship, she would still be on the ship.

"Having second thoughts," a voice asked snapping Elsa from her thoughts to see none other than Jack himself holding two silver flasks. Elsa breathed a laugh, "I was going to leave the cell and I wasn't having second thoughts, I was just thinking." Jack sat on the floor in front of Elsa as he handed her the second silver flask, curiously Elsa took it. "What's in it," Elsa questioned as she looked over the silver bottle.

Jack grinned deviously, "Rum," when Elsa's blue eyes widened he laughed giddily, "I'm kidding, it's hot chocolate. I have rum for the older men on the ship, for the kids I have hot chocolate and regular chocolate." Elsa nodded in understanding as she unscrewed the flask; she took a sip and reveled in the warm feeling of hot chocolate going down her throat. It filled her with a comforting warmth as she closed the bottle a smile formed on her face.

"Okay, now that you have a flask we can start your initiation," Frost said happily as he stood from his spot on the floor. Elsa tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What initiation," she asked a little worried about what this would be about. A mischievous smile was plastered on Jack's face as he explained, "Initiation on my ship is fairly easy. Basically we find you A, a new room, B some pirate clothing, C a weapon that suits your character and D your pirate name. The flask is a gift I give to all my new crew members before initiation."

It didn't sound terrible, but Elsa was sure there was more to this initiation process than Jack was leading her to believe. After taking another sip of her hot chocolate she asked with worried, eyes, "Are we starting this now?" Jack shook his head, "Not all of it, first we find you a new room, tomorrow we'll be arriving at a port where Tooth and someone else of my choosing will escort you to find some new clothes. When you return from the small journey there will be a large selection of weapons for you to choose from. You may choose four that look the most… appealing to you then we teach a few basics for each and which ever you feel most comfortable with is the one you get."

The pirate paused to see if Elsa had any questions, when she didn't ask he continued, "From there we will get you a new one and let you customize it with the help of some of the other boys, the more suitable ones that is. Finally hopefully tomorrow night we will start the naming process." Elsa let everything sink in as she imagined just how this was going to work. Although she was nervous about what she would do tomorrow she couldn't help, but feel excited.

"Might I ask how the naming process works and do I have to," Elsa asked nervously as she gripped the flask tightly in her hands. Jack thought over her question carefully before he replied, "Yes you have to do it, we do this because this way your true name is sacred. It gives you something to hold onto if you arrive here with nothing from past. The process, well you'll find out soon enough." Elsa was a little unhappy with his answer, but decided not to press the subject.

Without anymore words to be shared Elsa followed Jack on deck to see older men, most of them were in their late twenties, with a few older boys working the sails and shrouds. "I want you to watch all the men work for a little bit, while I talk with Tooth about what job you'll have," Jack explained. Elsa nodded, but had to ask, "Would I be working out here with them?" "No," Jack answered, "I don't mean to be rude, but I doubt you would be of much use out here. These jobs require a lot of muscle. There are the jobs down below deck where the boys are, they keep inventory and some like Jamie are the runners. They are the ones who sneak off the ship and steal."

Elsa didn't like the idea of stealing, but knew the people here couldn't get food any other way. "Where do you think I'll be useful here," Elsa asked before taking a seat on the rail near where some boys were working on the ropes. The captain shrugged with a cheeky grin, "I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure we'll work something out." Without another word Jack left Elsa alone to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>*That Night*<strong>

"Don't hold out on me, I want you to let it all out," Jack said as he leaned against his shepherd's staff with soft blue eyes. Elsa shook her head panickedly, "I can't control it, what if I hurt you or break the ship?" Jack and Elsa had spent the past hour in the secret room far below deck since Jack wanted to let Elsa expand her magic. However he knew this was going to be hard, but he liked challenges. Jack shrugged, "Elsa I have to see what you're capable of before we can start, I mean obviously you know some stuff about using your magic. Show me what you can do so I can see what I have to work with. Don't worry if it gets a little crazy I can diminish it."

Elsa was still worried about her powers going out of control, but showed Jack what she could do. However when she stomped her foot the floor started to freeze, but soon ice shards began to rise instead. Elsa jerked away panicked, "See I told you," she cried fearfully. Jack sighed defeated, he waved his hand in a circular motion causing the ice shards to disappear. "You're too rigid and stiff," Jack stated as he moved closer to Elsa, "In order for me to teach you, you have to let go of your magic. Once you do this will be a lot easier for you."

Elsa shut her eyes as Jack continued, "You're so afraid to make the wrong move that you make the wrong move. Let your emotions flow like water or drift like snow. Think of an emotion, hold it in then let it go." "How did you learn," Elsa asked as she opened her blue eyes, "How did you learn to control and use your ice magic?" Jack ran his fingers through his hair as he replied, "Well it just came to me, I just used it. It's not that hard once you let go of what it is you're holding onto. For example I couldn't grasp complete control of powers until I let go of what was holding me back."

Elsa stared at her hands as she questioned, "May I ask what was holding you back?" Jack turned away from Elsa as he said sharply, "None of your business- we'll pick up this lesson in two days. During those two days I need you to think about what it is you are holding onto. When you find it, come down here and let it go. Use your magic as a way to expression how you feel." Before Elsa could utter a word, Jack left the room. Elsa buried her face in her hands as she groaned, this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

Of course she hadn't thought controlling her powers would happen in an instant, but she hadn't expected that it would be a problem that was not skin deep but deeper. "You know I think you can do it," said a small voice from behind her. The princess jumped from the voice, panic racing through her veins as she turned around to face the owner of the stranger's voice. It was none other than Jamie, the boy whom she grown rather fond of. "Oh Jamie," Elsa sighed with a slight grin, "You scared me, what are you doing down here?"

The boy shrugged as he made his way around the few crates blocking his way to Elsa, "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd come by." Smiling Elsa watched as Jamie sat beside Elsa on the crate she was sitting on. "For what's worth, I think your powers are really cool," Jamie paused for a moment with sheepish grin, "Pun intended." Elsa couldn't help, but laugh at the young boy beside her, curiously she asked, "Jamie how old are you?" His smile grew, "I tell everyone I'm twelve going on thirteen, but can you keep a secret," Elsa nodded as he went on, "I'm actually ten going on eleven."

Elsa could not believe her ears, when she first looked at him, he appeared to be twelve almost thirteen. No doubt in her mind Jamie had one of those faces, a face which would deceive many more as he grew older. "Would you mind me asking how you ended up here on Jack's ship," Elsa asked nervously, hoping not step over the line. Jamie's expression sunk a little, but his smile immediately returned as he said, "It's kind of a long story, but anything for the princess. Get comfortable, we'll be here awhile." Elsa shifted slightly to humor the boy who was still smiling happily.

Jack made his way down back to the secret room to apologize to Elsa for just leaving like he did, but as he approached the semi open door he heard Jamie's voice. "We'll be here awhile… It all started when I was five, you see my mother had just given birth to my little sister, her name was Sophie, but my mom got sick. My older sister Claire was a little younger than you at the time I think. After my mom got sick, Claire took control, she took care of me and Sophie. It was like this for three weeks before my mom went to sleep and never woke up…. Claire knew we weren't going to be able to stay together, no matter what we tried she knew we would all be split apart someday. However she fought for us, for three years. Then one night these people broke into our house, Claire told us to hide in the closet. We did. She argued with them for a little bit. After a couple minutes she came to the closet we were in, grabbed a jacket and whispered, "Wait until it's dead silent then leave and never look back. I love you." Then she left with them. It was just me and Sophie…"

Elsa put her hand on Jamie's shoulder as she whispered, "You don't have to tell me if it's to hard to talk about." Jamie shook his head, "No it's fine, I want to talk about it. Anyway I was stealing- sorry, but had to do it- I became a pretty good thief. One night I snuck onto a ship, this ship to be exact. I got past everyone to get food for Sophie since she was hungry. However the one person I couldn't get past was Jack. I heard the stories about him and was a little scared, but he asked why I was trying to steal from him. I told him for my sister and ta da, he let us stay on board."

Elsa's heart melted at the boy's story, she felt pity for Jamie and a little guilty for thinking she had hard problems where this boy lost everything except his baby sister. A young boy with nothing having a young child to feed as well as his himself. Elsa wanted to say she was sorry, but knew how empty those words could be. "That's wonderful, for Jack to have brought you on board like that," Elsa commented instead with a soft smile.

Jamie looked up at Elsa with sad eyes as he said, "You remind me of Claire you know, you both have the same blue eyes, not to mention you both act strong despite how you feel on the inside. You're a tough person." Elsa felt moved by Jamie's words, he saw her as someone he loved and lost, as someone who was strong. Despite having only know the boy for less than a few days she cared about him, he meant something to her.

"Thanks Jamie, that means a lot," Elsa said warily, "You kid are wise beyond your years." The boy just smiled, before Elsa knew it he wrapped his arms around her waist. At first she stiffened, but slowly wrapped her arms around the small boy beside her with a smile on her face. Elsa and Jamie left the room moments later, Elsa still had an arm around Jamie's shoulder while he still had an arm around her waist smiling. He'd never told anyone, not even Jack or Tooth, about his older sister Claire, this was a big moment for him and it was the same for Elsa.

As they rounded a corner Jack came into view, "Hey Jack," Jamie smiled oblivious to the idea that his captain heard his story. Jack grinned, "Hey Jamie, can you give me and Elsa second? Don't worry I won't keep her for long." Jamie frowned, but left Elsa's side and headed down the hallway out of listening range. Elsa was about to speak, but Jack cut her off. "I just wanted to apologize for awhile ago," he stated sincerely, Elsa tilted her head to the side slightly confused. "You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong," Elsa replied firmly, "I crossed the line."

Jack seeing as Elsa wasn't going to accept his apology or acknowledge he was partially in the wrong he changed the subject. "I also wanted to say, tomorrow night you will hear more stories like Jamie's. We all have our stories Elsa, perhaps one day you will find out mine and I yours. See you tomorrow," Jack grinned before walking past Elsa, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Quickly she awoke from her daze and went to catch up with Jamie. She was going to have a little fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello lovely readers! I don't have much to say except thank you to all my followers and favoriters. Not to mention my reviewers, please keep it up I like hearing your thoughts. On a side note, I made Jamie younger than he was in the original movie for reasons you will find out in a chapter or two. Also here's an excerpt from next chapter, *tee hee* (I'll be doing this more often down below)<strong>

"I remember it well and yes it was an extremely fun night."

"Souvenirs from the places I have visited,"

"When I say stay put, I mean stay put."

"What are you guys doing here anyway mate?"

"I think I'm ready to take you up on your ice challenge."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Elsa woke up at the crack of dawn, even though she was nervous to become a part of a pirate ship, she could not shake her excitement. This was all so new to her and she was enjoying her time. Later today she would start her 'initiation' after she had breakfast which she was having with Tooth and Jack in the captains quarters. After waiting in her room for an hour, Tooth came in t bring her to have breakfast.<p>

Excitement bubbled in Elsa as she made her way Jack's cabin, but it began to face away when she thought about Jack had told her. He told initiation was divided into four parts, she had already completed the first part which was a new room. That was easy and she knew picking out clothes wouldn't be hard, but choosing a weapon and a new name would be a small challenge. Only a few times had she ever held a weapon, usually consisting of a bow and arrow or a sword.

Elsa entered the cabin nervously to see Jack sitting at his desk talking to Jamie. A part of her wondered why Jack was so fond of Jamie, maybe one day she would find out however after she stepped over the line last night she was willing to wait for him to come to her. Jamie looked over his shoulder as he flashed her a toothy grin, "Hey Elsa, I was just telling Jack about what we did last night."

"Last night," Elsa questioned as she walked over to Jamie and Jack. Suddenly she remembered after Jack left her in the hallway she went to follow Jamie, from there she spent time sitting around playing games with some of the other boys on the ship. It was a pretty fun night Elsa, she hoped to repeat it again some other time. Jamie nodded, "Uh huh, remember you said it was fun." "Oh of course," Elsa grinned, "I remember it well and yes it was an extremely fun night." Jack smiled at Elsa knowingly before he instructed, "Alright Jamie you are dismissed, tell your group of boys to get ready. They have runs to do today."

Jamie nodded, "Aye aye captain," he said before getting out of his seat and running out of the room. Tooth laughed, "Jamie always loved a good run." "I'm sorry what is a run," Elsa asked slightly embarrassed by her own question. Jack chuckled, "A run is what I send some of my sneakiest boys to do, they are the ones given the responsibility to bring food back to the ship and a little money." Elsa nodded in understanding. She didn't like the idea of stealing, but it wasn't like they all had much of a choice, they needed food.

Jack lead Tooth and Elsa to his small table behind the red door across the room, Elsa estimated it was about twenty feet from his desk. Once behind the red door Elsa saw a miniature dining room with a long table in center which could hold up to ten people. The walls were painted brown with a few paintings hung on the wall, but they were paintings Elsa had never seen before. Each one making a representation to ice or snow, she assumed this was Jack's doing. "Where did you get these pictures from," Elsa asked she glanced from one snow painting to Jack awaiting his response.

The pirate grinned, "Souvenirs from the places I have visited, I have more in the crates in my secret room. Perhaps during our next lesson I can show you what's inside." Elsa smiled as she took her seat next to Jack, who was seated at the head of the table while Tooth sat across from her. Tooth and Jack indulged in conversation about the ship, traveling, their cargo and progress to a certain port. The princess zoned in and out of their conversation, she would much rather listen to other talk rather than speak herself.

Once the food was brought out the three were silent simply enjoying the meal and unknown to Elsa, Jack was enjoying her accompany. "If I recall correctly," Elsa started as she began to unscrew the top of her flask, which had been filled with apple cider, "After we find some new attire for me, I have to choose a weapon?" The idea of using a weapon both frightened and excited Elsa. During her time locked up in room, she was taught a few things about how to use a sword and bow and arrow. The only issue was she was never able to practice with anyone because sooner or later her powers would act up.

Her father taught many things about the sword and several techniques for using one. Tooth replied eagerly, "Yep, we'll be docking soon, I'm going to take you out to the market just outside of the harbor to get you some new clothes, Norman will be joining us. He'll be like our bodyguard since he's like the biggest guy here. Anyway it won't take us too long to find you some outfits, once we return you can choose your weapons and we see which one bests suits you."

Elsa was still a bit wary about leaving the ship because of her magic, however Jack had done something to her hands late last night before she was able to return to her room. He never told her what he did exactly, but he knew it would keep her powers at bay as long as she didn't force herself to use them or freak out. "However," Jack started with a sly grin, "Once your magic training is done, you won't need your weapon- well technically that's not true. I still have magic, but prefer to use my sword and staff." Elsa breathed a laugh, but did not say anything.

She wasn't to keen on the idea of using her magic as a weapon, mostly because she feared if she were to use her magic in such a manner it would consume her. Once breakfast was over Tooth took Elsa back to her room, there were some things that needed to be addressed before they left. "When we step off this ship, we're going to meet a friend of ours, but he is very… strange and unpleasant to be around," Tooth explained with a slightly worried expression, "While we're in the market, you must do everything I say. When I say stay put, I mean _stay put_. You're new here and these ports are not friendly, honestly I would just get the clothes myself while you tell me what you prefer, but Jack thinks this would be good for you to see."

Truth be told Elsa would have rathered stayed on the ship as well, she felt comfortable behind walls, "And if something happens," Elsa asked nervously fearing something would go wrong. Tooth sighed with a soft smile, "Nothing will happen, just follow my lead and put these clothes on, this way you can get out of your nightgown." Elsa took the poorly made white dress and blue cloak from Tooth happily. Tooth left her alone to make sure everything was in order while she changed after Elsa finished changing she tied her hair into a low ponytail rather than take the time to put it in a braid.

Quickly she made her way above deck to see Tooth and a large man whom she assumed was Norman waiting by the edge of the ship. "Ready to go," Norman asked in a thick Russian accent. "As I'll ever be," Elsa said with a weak smile before followed Tooth and Norman off the ship. Jack watched solemnly as Elsa made her way to the market with Tooth and Norman or North as he called him walked along. Elsa pulled the blue hood over head and kept her head low as Tooth instructed, they weren't sure news of the missing princess had made it to port.

Rather than risk her being discovered she tried to blend in. As the three passed by a large group of men Elsa heard her name mentioned. "The princess Elsa was taken in the night by pirates," the man exclaimed reading the poster. Elsa looked through the small opening between the men as she saw the poster. There was a simple sketch of her outlining her main features nothing in detail, below the picture were the words in bold **wanted alive** and reward **500,000 NOK- 54,790 Euros. **

"Come on," Tooth whispered as she took Elsa's wrist, pulling her away from the small crowd of people. A small part of her was surprised to see family was looking for her, after all she believed she had only burdened them with her powers. She thought it was better that she was away, they would be safe. But seeing that her parents were looking for her and offering a reward for her safe return she felt overjoyed. Her parents loved her, yet for so long she had been unsure. Unfortunately it was too late, Elsa made her decision and she wasn't going back on that decision.

The three of them wandered the woods for a little while until they came across a cottage with a cobblestone pathway leading to the door. "We're here," Tooth announced, "Our friend is really nice, but he can be unpleasant to be around. Well maybe unpleasant is kind of harsh, but he is just a little rough around the edges is all. He usually makes people he doesn't know uncomfortable." North chuckled, "Good Ashford. Don't worry Tooth I highly doubt he will be a problem to the princess. If anything they might get along."

Tooth rolled her eyes, "You said that about Walter to, he hasn't been able to eat carrots again after that." Elsa glanced between North and Tooth worriedly, whoever this Ashford was couldn't be good. They entered the cottage to find it empty, but Tooth and North knew better. Heartily North called, "Alright Bunny, Ashford, you two don't have to hide anymore!" A young man in his mid twenties appeared with a carrot in his hand as he groaned in a Australian accent, "Honestly North I get called that enough by Ashford. What are you guys doing here anyway mate?"

Tooth grinned, "Hey Bunny, sorry to bother you, but is Ashford here. We need his help to get some clothes for our friend." Bunny was ready to snap at Tooth for the nickname, but when his green eyes fell on Elsa he decided not to worry about it. After taking a bite of his carrot he said, "I hate to break it to ya mates, but Ashford left two days ago and won't be back for a week. But I can help with the clothing issue. What do we got here? What magic clothes am I dealing with for miss ah.." "Elsa," Elsa replied softly, "My name is Elsa," she turned to North and Tooth as she asked, "Magic clothes? Will they help me with my issue?"

Tooth nodded with a reassuring smile, "They will help. The clothes can't help you control them, but they help you feel them. The magic I mean. It's hard to explain, but when you use your magic do you feel like you're doing anything?" Elsa thought of all the times she had ever used magic. When she was a child she never thought of it, the only she ever felt when using her powers was joy because she was playing with her sister.

However when she became afraid of her magic, she didn't feel anything. All she knew was when she held something for too long it would freeze, or snow would fall from the ceiling or the walls would freeze over. She couldn't pinpoint ever feeling her magic. "I-I well no, I haven't really felt the magic as you say," Elsa replied in a soft voice that spoke volumes. "Aster do you think you have some clothes in stock for ice magic," Tooth asked hopeful with bright magenta eyes.

Aster gave Tooth a dumbfounded look, the only person he knew who had ice magic was his 'friend' Jack. He looked at Elsa again curiously taking note of her blonde hair and blue eyes then it him. A smile found it's way on his face as he replied, "Well I'll be, Jack found someone else with his kind of magic. I just might happen some clothes, I'll be right back mates." Aster left the three alone in the den for a few minutes before returning with three outfits folded over.

"It just so happens," Aster smiled as he laid the clothes on the table, "We do have ice clothes. Ashford has more in the back, but these have a more pirate feel for the lass. Anyway, Elsa all you must do is touch them, then they will be in your size." Elsa touched each article of clothing and watched amazed as they either grew in size or shrunk right before her eyes. She took the first outfit into the back room and changed as fast as she could into the material.

Once she finished changing into her pirate get up a rush of cool air swirled around her whipping her hair around her shoulders. The breeze left as quickly as it came, but it felt amazing just the same. A smile graced her features as she looked into the mirror of the small room in which she was in. Her blue eyes shined bright like stars, her skin glowing like the moon as she laughed lightly at her reflection. In that moment she understood exactly what Tooth was talking about. She could feel her magic.

It was a part of her she never knew about.

* * *

><p>Jack had spent his morning doing his usual routine. The only thing on his mind was Elsa, he wasn't worried Elsa would run off, or even if someone would recognize her. No he was nervous to see how she looked in her new clothes not to mention how she would react about what he had asked Ashford to do a long time ago. The main reason Jack put clothing as part of initiation was for protection, most clothes he gave to the boys on the ship.<p>

Since they would be facing some not so nice enemies of Captain Frost, he gave them magic clothes which offered protection. However the ones he had for Elsa allowed her to feel connected to her magic. He knew she would need these, especially after how her magic is connected to her emotions. This would help. When Elsa stepped aboard the ship, the teenagers who were on deck cheered at her return. Almost everyone on the ship wanted Elsa to stay, upon seeing her new pirate get up was a good sign to all of them she would stay.

The princess blushed at their applause as she made her way across the deck exchanging in little conversation with those she passed. Jack awoke from his daze to see Elsa, he watched her from the helm with a pleased smile. Elsa wore a cream long sleeve blouse, the collar went straight across her clavicle exposing her shoulders and over the blouse was a dark blue leather vest that seemed to fit her figure perfectly. Not to mention the black leather pants she wore and her brown boots which were laced up from top to bottom.

Elsa caught Jack staring at her, she grinned sheepishly as she locked eyes with him. For some reason she felt like she had been here before, it was almost like deja vu. "Well I must say," Jack started with a sly grin, "You look absolutely fetching in leather." Elsa laughed nervously as she replied, "Why thank you Frost. I think I'm ready to take you up on your ice challenge." The pirate grinned, "I should hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay readers. As always thank you for reading and sticking around, so nothing really happens in this chapter that is to significant, but next chapter things will get interesting. I hope to have the next chapter up by Monday afternoon, maybe Tuesday morning. One of those. I love seeing reviews show up on my feed, they make me smile to see what you guys think. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think might happen next. I won't say no to any ideas you might have. Okay that's all, have a wonderful day or blissful evening depending on where you are. Here is your snip-it for chapter six.<strong>

"You and I both know your real reasons for looking forward to tonight."

"Alright spill, are there more of you here?"

"Run princess now's your chance."

"Looks like you've been practicing."

"You have to believe in me Els,"

"You ready?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>The princess smiled at Jack profoundly before being called by some friends she had made the previous night. A teenage boy no older than sixteen called to her with a smile, "Hey Elsa, we're headed to the crows nest to do some rope work. Wanna join us?" Elsa glanced at the boy before replying, "Give me a sec Carter," facing Jack she whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow night for our next lesson."<p>

Frost grinned as Elsa turned on her heel and walked across the deck over to the boy Carter. She walked with grace and elegance, but Jack saw there was something different to her steps, although it was minor he could tell. "You okay there Jack," Tooth questioned as she nudged his shoulder playfully. It was plain as day Jack had taken an interest in Elsa, more so than he originally had planned. There was no way to explain it, but Jack felt something for Elsa.

He looked at Tooth with a teasing smile as he replied, "I'm doing good Tooth, great actually and I don't just mean with my heart. I am looking forward to tonight's initiation. I can't wait to see what happens." Tooth shook her head, "No I don't think so," she started wearing a mischievous grin, "You and I both know your real reasons for looking forward to tonight. Careful Jack." Before Jack could respond Tooth had already walked away from the pirate.

The captain knew very well what Tooth was getting at, he knew growing feelings for the princess was dangerous. However he couldn't help himself. Shaking his head he retreated to his cabin while Elsa stood on the crows nest staring out at the open water. Her blue eyes wide with wonder as she saw nothing, but blue skies and clear waters along with the ships that left and came into port. "It's nice ain't it," said Carter with a toothy grin.

Elsa chuckled, "It's amazing, I could just sit up here for hours." "I don't know about hours, but for a long time sure," said another boy in his early teens, "Hey let's get below deck and have some real fun." Elsa and Carter didn't hesitate. Before she knew it she was running around below deck playing hide and seek with up to several boys including herself. Quickly she found a hiding spot in a barrel, but she wasn't the only with the idea. Elsa climbed in an empty barrel along with two other boys, the three of them could not stop giggling until they heard footsteps from outside their small room.

"Shh," Elsa hissed trying to contain her own laughter. All three fell silent when the door creaked open, heavy footsteps followed causing Elsa's anxiety to rise. She hadn't played this game since she was child, but the joy it brought her was unlike anything she had ever felt. Pulling her knees closer to her chest she grinned giddily in the dark waiting for the unknown person to leave. She heard him shout moments later, "I found you Jones!" "Ah whatever man," Jones groaned, but Elsa could tell the boy was smiling.

The first boy, the seeker as she called him spoke again, "Alright spill, are there more of you here?" Jones shook his head profoundly, "No sir, I wouldn't let anyone come here. This was my idea and you know I don't like to share." Elsa bit down on her lip hard, she looked through the small hole to see the two boys standing face to face. Jones was young, one of the younger ones on the ship next to Jamie.

The seeker nodded, "true very true, but I bet any money there is someone else in here." Jones kept a straight face as he watched the seeker move closer to Elsa's barrel. Without warning Jones jumped onto the seeker as he cried, "Run princess now's your chance." Elsa pushed the barrel over with all her strength, once it fell she pushed the top of crawled out and ran away. Jones released the seeker; he ran after Elsa as he said, "You're welcome." Elsa grinned, "Thank you, but now we have to go, come on run." For hours it seemed Elsa spent running around, hiding and seeking a few times with boys.

Time seemed to stop when Elsa played the childish game, it made her feel like a kid again. However the time came for Elsa to continue her initiation, the ship left port an hour ago, but no one could find Elsa. This was due to her playing around with her new friends. Jack made his way below deck, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs careful to avoid the boys he sped past him. "Whoa," Jack laughed as he stepped into the hallway to see Elsa and Jamie at the other end laughing. "Okay Jamie your turn," Elsa smiled brightly, it was then Jack noticed the entire hallway floor was covered in a thin layer of ice.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts when Jamie slid past him, "Whoa, this is so fun," Jamie cried as he made it to the other end of the hallway. Jack made his way over to Elsa who was glowing with happiness as he said, "Looks like you've been practicing." Elsa blushed slightly as she replied, "I know, well I don't know it just happened. We were all playing hide and seek, then tag and this happened. I've never had so much fun in my life." Jack laughed happily at Elsa who was beaming like a child on Christmas day. "I hate to end the fun, but you have initiation to get to," Jack said with a sideways grin.

Elsa nodded her head thoughtfully, "Okay, but first.." without warning she pushed Jack as hard as she could. The pirate fell onto the ice then proceeded to slide down the hall, Elsa laughed heartily before she herself ran after him, but soon let the ice to the rest. It carried her to the end of the hallway where Jack was still on the ground. "Now that was cold," he said bitterly, but his smile betrayed him as Elsa pulled him off the ground. The princess shrugged, "What can I say? Come on I have weapon to pick out, I think I'll choose a sword or bow and arrow. One of those I think will suit me best."

Elsa practically dragged Jack through the maze of hallways until they made it to the deck followed by several of the boys who were down below with Elsa. To greet them was most of the crew, all boys and no men. Elsa turned jack slightly curious as she whispered, "I thought you had men on your ship to, or are the not a part of this initiation thing?" Jack shook his head, "There are no men, well no older men. The 'boys' on my ship are in their late twenties. The only one here older than twenty-eight is myself."

"How old are you," Elsa asked as the pair made their way to the helm of the ship, all eyes still on them. Jack laughed nervously, "A story for another time princess, now on this fine little table we have a selection of weapons for you to choose from." Elsa looked at the weapons. There were different swords to choose from such as a cutlass, spadroon, rapier and a broadsword. The other weapons included a bow with no arrows, crossbow with no arrows and a hand held sling shot. "Don't think about it to hard," Jack whispered, "These are enchanted, the right weapon for you will reveal itself to you. Perks of being on an enchanted pirate ship. Close your eyes." Elsa shut her blue eyes nervously as the memory of her talking with Jack at her first lesson plagued her mind.

_"So tell me," Elsa started with wonder in her blue eyes, "How does the weapon thing work? I mean do I just choose one or do I have to try them all?" Jack smiled, amused by her question. He usually had to ask the new members, the older boys, if they had ever used a weapon. If the answer was yes, he asked which weapon, from there he gave them a new one. He took an old one and made it new or if not new... different with the help of his magic. However he figured Elsa would want to do that herself, it was why he was excited for her to get her new clothes. Not that he would ever say that out loud. "Well, have you ever used a weapon before," Jack asked as he set his staff down. Elsa furrowed as eyebrows before responding, "Well I have used a sword and a bow and arrow while locked in my room." Jack nodded thoughtfully, "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway tomorrow you will choose a weapon or the weapon will choose you." "What do you mean," Elsa questioned, her head tilted to the side slight with confusion in her eyes. Jack chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, the weapon chooses you. It's hard to explain, the best way to describe it is you shut your eyes, let your hand hover over the weapons, then you just grab it because you can feel it pulling you to it. I know that's a weird way of putting it, but maybe tomorrow you'll know what I mean."_

Elsa kept her eyes closed, letting her hand hover the weapons on the table. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt it, she felt what Jack had tried to describe to her the previous night. It was as though an unknown force was pulling her hand down toward the table. Her hand landed on the bow. Before she opened her eyes Jack whispered in her, "Feel the magic move from your arms, out through your hands and into the bow." Elsa bit her bottom lip hard as she did as Jack said.

Using what little knowledge she had about using her powers, she focused on the feeling of ice, if you will, pulse through her. Suddenly she felt release, as if the weight of the world had just been lifted off of her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she was holding the bow by its grip and smiled. It was pale blue almost like the sky with snowflakes designs etched into it. Her heart soared at the sight, it was hers, she made it her own by using her powers. "Looks like a bow is your weapon," Jack grinned pleased with the princess, "Now when you get your arrows you can decorate them. Come on, you, me and the rest of my initiation 'crew' are headed to the crowd nest. At the end of the night you will announce your new name okay?"

Elsa nodded sheepishly in response, still a little elated from what she had done. Even if it was something small she felt accomplished and proud, slowly but surely she was learning not to be afraid. She left her bow on the table a bit reluctantly, but knew it would be fine, after all it was decorated in ice. The pair made their way to be the shrouds which lead up to the crows nest. Elsa looked at the crows nest slightly worried as she said, "Frost how are we all supposed to fit up there? I mean the most it can hold is what ten or twelve people."

The pirate grinned as he glanced back at Elsa, "Again the perks of being on an enchanted ship. I'll explain when we get up there, it's quite a tale if I say so myself." Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she began to climb the shrouds, but Frost stopped her. "What are you doing," Jack asked with a smirk on his face. Elsa stared at him dumbly, "I'm climbing, or I was about to." Jack continued to smirk as clicked is his tongue in disappointment.

The platinum blonde narrowed her eyes at the pirate he went on. "You will not be climbing, boys you know the drill," Jack said heartily as he gently pulled Elsa away from the ropes. The pair watched as the boys climbed up the shrouds, but once they reached the top one by one they disappeared into thin air. Elsa gaped in surprise as she glanced from Jack back up the crows nest where the boys continued to disappear.

Magic had always been strange to her and she was frightened by it most of them time. Yet somehow it all changed in an instant. One she couldn't pinpoint. Once every boy who was accompanying them had vanished from sight Jack faced Elsa. "You have two options," Jack started confidently, but there was a slight waver in his voice, "We can go up there Peter Pan style or my nice style." Elsa folded her arms, "Nice style? What's your original style?" The pirate chuckled, "I use it on the older boys I bring there, the ones under eighteen that is. I hold them by the collar of their shirt."

Elsa's panicked expression spoke volumes. She was still completely confused, after all she figured he climbed the rope in some weird fashion with the boys. However what he did next surprised. The whole time she had known him, she had yet to see him fly, but there he was floating two feet off the ground. After all the magic she has seen, she thought she should be used to it. Yet here she was still at a loss for words at the magic display before. "What do you say," Jack asked as he floated in mid air. Elsa smiled giddily, "I've always liked Peter Pan as a kid. I suppose we could head up there like that."

Jack smiled, but Elsa could tell he was a little disappointed with her choice. The white haired boy extended his hand to her as he offered her a reassuring smile. A little hesitant Elsa reached until her hand gripped his. A rush of electricity filled her in that very instant, but she didn't let go. Little did she know Jack felt the same rush go through his entire body sending a nervous smile across his face. Jack floated a little higher off the ground pulling Elsa with him. She gripped his hand tightly as she inched off the ground herself.

"You have to believe in me Els," Jack told her. Elsa looked at him as she questioned, "Did you just call me Els, Frost?" Jack had never meant to call her anything other than Elsa, Princess or whatever name she would choose tonight. However the name just slipped. Before he could apologize Elsa smiled, "It's okay, that's a new one I haven't heard before. I like it." With bright blue eyes Jack replied, "Great, now believe in me. This ship runs on belief, I need you to believe in order for me to fly you up there." Although Elsa was still a bit wary about putting her trust or belief into people she wanted to believe in him.

Taking a deep breath she gave Jack's a little squeeze as she said, "Okay, I... I believe in you." Her words made Jack's heart soar, he had been waiting to hear those words out of her mouth. Whenever someone new arrived they needed to believe in him, especially if they were young like Jones or Jamie. Jack returned her squeeze before lifting her higher off the ground. Before she knew it, they were flying around the pirate ship past the sails and in all sorts of directions. At first Elsa kept her eyes shut, but soon enough her eyes were wide with joy as her laughter filled Jack's ears.

She laughed a couple of times since she met him, but this one was different than the ones he had heard before. This one was full of life and pure joy. Her platinum blonde hair broke free from her hair tie, and whipped around in the wind. Jack caught a glimpse of her smiling with her hair down making his heart stop. A smile on his face he slowed down in order for them to land smoothly on the woodened rails of the crows nest. Hand in hand they stood there staring at nothing but the darkening skies and open waters. "You ready," Jack asked with a playful grin as he faced Elsa her hand still in his. Elsa nodded and he saw something flash in her eyes as she said, "I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay a chapter update, hope you enjoyed it and stick around to see what happens next because things get pretty interesting next chapter. <strong>

_"For it is a pirates life for all of us!"_

_ "Let's see if this will get you dancing."_

_ "Cool you're one of us. You're like me."_

_"As in Peter Pan? He's real to?"_

_ "What would you like your new name to be?"_

_ "I wanted to show you that you are not alone and you never have to be."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack walked straight ahead, once they passed through the invisible barrier Elsa released his hand. Although Jack was more hesitant to let go, he complied. The crows nest looked completely different from when Elsa had been up there earlier. It was like a huge campfire sight. Straight ahead down the path in which Elsa and Jack were on lead to a fire in the center of three rows that wrapped around the fire. Not to mention the rows which weren't connected to anything, but the air.<p>

Elsa knew this was the magic since when she looked past the boys she could still see the darker blue sky. Elsa and Jack made their way down to the fire, where they were seated beside each other in the front. Once all the boys quieted down, Jack stood from his spot and walked closer to the campfire.

Hands raised in the air he shouted, "Tonight we celebrate the newest member of our crew! She will forever be a princess, but to us she will be our sister pirate! We will show her the utmost respect for her as we each other!" "Aye," shouted every boy in the room. Jack continued happily, "She will be a part of our family after tonight! We will look after her, be there when she calls! Defend her in battle, stand by her side! We welcome her into our pirate life! For it is a pirates life for all of us!"

The last phrase caused every boy to stand on their seat, raise their fist in the air as they all cried, "Aye!" Elsa stayed in her seat unaware of what she should do next. In a softer tone he turned the attention to Elsa as he spoke, "Repeat after me. Do you Elsa agree to stay on our ship, live by pirate's law, defend everyone on this ship with your life and most of all let belief fill your heart?"

Elsa found the last line a little cheesy, even with the good heartedness she had seen from the ship and crew it was still a pirate ship. She was sure to keep that in mind, despite it's gentleness. Slowly she nodded, "I agree. I agree to stay, live by pirate law, protect everyone and believe..." Hoping that was enough Elsa was quiet, but not a moment later the room erupted with applause and shouts. Jack took her hand bringing her feet he said, "This isn't all of it. You've got a lot more to see tonight... For now we celebrate! Come on boys!"

Seven boys, young and slightly older boys came from the crowd and stood around the bonfire waiting all wearing giddy smiles. Elsa noticed Jamie was among them this made Elsa more interested about what they were doing. Little did she know Jack was about to conduct a test. The boys who were around the fire, were the boys were the most... damaged, the ones who had faced the harshest trials. However they were also the boys with the most belief, Jack had referred to them as having a believers heart.

This test brought out the ones with those very hearts, the ones who broken usually had the most belief. There was a reason Jack did this test, he got inspired by Peter Pan, as a matter of fact Peter Pan and Jack were brother's in a different life. Since Jack knew about Peter's lost boys, he wanted to see if anyone on his ship was like the ones in Neverland. Those on his ship who were lost boys would be given special treatment, but it wasn't noticeable by the other crew members. Jack pulled out a pan flute which he received as a gift from Peter Pan himself.

The idea he had gotten was the lost boys, whenever he had one of these initiations he played a song. Everyone could hear the music, but only a select few could hear it's strange and alluring melody. Those who heard the specific tune heard the same melody, but slower in their ears not to mention everything around them would become hazy and they felt weightless. It was symbolic in a way, to show these few were lost. Jack turned to Elsa with a nervous grin, "Let's see if this will get you dancing."

Elsa watched Jack a little worried as he brought the pan flute to his lips, once he blew all the boys who were still in their rows clapped and cheered with happy faces. However the seven who were around the fire had softer expressions. Their eyes betrayed their smile and laughter, one by one they began to spin around the fire, dancing in a way that Elsa had never seen. The soft and slow tune of the pan flute filled her ears causing everything around her to slow down. Her mind cleared of any negative thoughts in that instant and she was free, she felt weightless.

"Can you here the music," Jack asked briefly stopping the music before playing it again. A smile graced her features as she said, "Yeah," she moved from her spot to join the circle of boys around the fire. The rest of the boys in the crowd yelled in excitement, she had joined the circle by then and began to dance around the fire with a huge grin. The eight of them spun around the fire with smiles on their faces and laughter ringing in their ears mixing with the soft and strange melody of Jack's flute.

Jack continued to play his song as he watched Elsa dance around the fire smiling and laughing, but her blue eyes lost. Just like the other seven boys. He had a lost girl on his hands. This was not something he had expected. Standing he continued to play his song, but kept his eyes on Elsa. He knew about her accident vaguely and he wondered if that was the reason why she had heard the music in the way the other boys had. Later tonight he would have a talk with his brother about this. After all next week he would take the seven and now eight to Neverland.

It was a... tradition Jack did, he took them to Neverland once a month because they were special. Because they were lost. Jack had stopped playing his pan flute, but soon different music replaced everyone's ears. Six of the seven boys stopped dancing and moved back to their seats, disappearing in the crowd. Jamie stayed with Elsa with a huge smile on his face. Elsa had no idea what had just happened to her. Everything just slowed down and she felt as if she were a feather in the wind. If she was honest with herself, she kind of like the feeling, but knew something was off about it. "Cool you're one of us. You're like me," Jamie smiled. Elsa still a bit dazed, walking beside him she said, "Yeah kid, I guess I am. Hey Jamie what was that about?"

Jamie smiled softly, "It's something we do here that's special. Only a certain few of us hear the music the way it was meant to be heard while everyone else hears the, what's the word I'm looking for, remix? They just hear something different from us. Anyway I gotta go, but Jack can finish explaining it." Jamie took off to join his friends in the further back part of the large crows nest leaving Elsa standing by the fire. Elsa wrapped her arms around her stomach uneasily, even though a moment again she felt as light as a feather now she felt heavy as stone. Her head was hurting, not to mention all the shouting was starting to get to her.

"Jack," Elsa asked as she stood by his side looking at the fire, "What was that? With the music I mean. Jamie said only some of us could hear the original tune while everyone else heard something different." Jack gave her a reassuring smile, before he showed her the dark blue pan flute with misty eyes. "My brother gave me this pan flute a couple years ago," Jack explained, "It's enchanted for only certain people to hear it's originally melody. Everyone hears the music, but you along with those other seven boys heard the original tune. The tune you hear is softer, slower and more mesmerizing. The tune everyone else hears is faster, more rapid. Meanwhile I hear nothing."

Elsa lowered her arms as she asked thoughtfully, "What kind of special people, what makes me, Jamie and the others different?" "Lost," Jack replied, "I don't want to tell you too much about it now. When you accompany me and the others, Peter will tell you." Elsa tilted her head doubtfully as she asked, "As in Peter Pan? He's real to?" Jack nodded with a playful grin as Elsa gaped at Jack in disbelief. She had heard many stories of Peter Pan, if she was honest with herself she had wished upon the stars for him to take her away. "He's real and your brother," Elsa questioned still stunned by the revelation.

Jack nodded, "Yep, I can tell you more later after we finish the celebration. In the mean time I hope you have a name picked." "What was Jamie's," Elsa blurted, "What was his original name?" Jack grinned deviously as he replied, "James, you can make shift your name or make up a completely different one. Your choice. Alright boys! Who knows what we're going to do next?!" The room fell silent for a split second before every boy in the room chanted, "Name, name, name, name!" Elsa hadn't thought of a name to give herself while here, but she had to say something.

Jack gave Elsa a reassuring smile while he attended to the crowd of boys. However the princess was lost in thought, she kept searching for a name of any kind to use. Any name that would fit, but was coming up short and was running out of time. She liked the name Winter, but thought it was cliche. Then again the captain of her ship was Frost. A smile formed in her face as she nodded toward Jack. He grinned, "You will forever be Elsa, your name to hold. What would you like your new name to be?" Elsa bit her lip before she replied, "Winters."

Jack chuckled softly at her choice as he thought of her name's together, Elsa Winters. It had a nice ring to it, almost like Jack Frost which made his cold heart fill with warmth. "Welcome Winters," Jack cried as he took her wrist in his hand and lifted it up to the sky signaling every boy in the room to throw their fists in the air. Elsa smiled breathlessly as she scanned the crowd of boys all wearing happy faces. Two hours passed where the boys sat around talking, Elsa sat around with her new found friends just talking.

She even showed them some of her tricks with her ice magic leaving them mystified and expressions speechless. This night could not have been any better for Elsa, for once in her life she felt like she was a part of something, she felt as though she belonged here. Even though her heart did still ache from being away from home she was happy to be here on a pirate ship. "Alright boys you all know what we must do now," Jack spoke in a serious tone which made Elsa stiffen a little. Everyone in the room sat down and remained quiet watching Jack with intrigued eyes.

Elsa recalled Jack mentioning to her about hearing other stories like Jamie's which she didn't mind, but what worried her about this event would be if she had to reveal her story. And that was not something she wanted to do. Jack walked around the rows and chose a random boy around the age of fourteen with auburn hair and big brown eyes. Elsa tapped her foot nervously as she watched Jack and the auburn haired boy walk to the front and near the fire. With a hand on his shoulder Jack whispered something in the boy's ear. Glancing at Jack and back to the crowd the boy smiled.

"My name is Robin, I am fourteen and I arrived on Jack's ship after his 'men' rescued me from the water" the boy Robin called, "My family and I were sailing to visit my grandparent's, but our ship was wrecked do to the storm. It toppled over and everyone drowned, escape for me. I don't know for how long exactly, but I was just floating on some debris until Jack's men pulled me aboard. When I arrived I didn't think there was any hope of me having a life or family again. But Jack proved me wrong and gave me a home."

The boys applauded Robin as he made his way back to his seat in the back. The process continued, Jack would walk around the enlarged crows nest and select a random boy, bring him to the front where he would tell his story. Every story Elsa had heard made her heart ache. Despite what she had been through for the past ten years, she felt these boys, all of them had, had it worse than her. The final boy to speak, stuck with Elsa the most.

He was ten years old with burn scars along his left arm. In a small voice the ten year said, "My name is Marcus, I'm ten years old and I snuck onto the ship when I was seven. I was home with my mom when some mean people came and set the house on fire… That gave me this battle scar on my arm, but it took my mom away." Elsa looked to the floor, something she had heard throughout most of the boys stories was a lack of a mother. None of them ever mentioned the father except two boys, whose name's she couldn't remember. She even noticed some of the boys here saw Jack as their father and wondered who they saw as their mother.

The room was filled with a soft applause as the ten year old boy took his seat. Tears filled in Elsa's eyes as she thought of all the stories she had heard tonight, each one making her chest ache. A few tears slipped down her cheeks and fell to the ground. Jack sat beside Elsa and whispered to her, "Don't cry Els, they are sad tales that much is true, but they make us who we are. Everyone here, all of us are like you in many ways. I don't want to offend you, that is not my intention when I say we are all orphans, even you. I wanted to show you that you are not alone and you never have to be."

Elsa wanted to disagree with Jack and tell him he was wrong about her, but she felt he was right. Her parents had been there for her, but never really there for. After all it was them who locked her up in her own room after she accidentally hit her sister, it was them who told her to conceal her powers and not to feel. In a lot of ways during her isolation she felt as if they abandoned her, as if she had been orphaned. Elsa wiped her tears away as she choked, "I'm not offended. It is true after all, they did in a way abandon me. For the past ten years I have been alone, I just never accepted it until now…. Is this why I can hear the music the way it was supposed to heard?"

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Yes it is, the reason not every boy here can hear it is because not everyone is lost," Jack replied softly, "The ones who hear the music have not yet found their way like the other boys have. You are still looking, but don't worry love I will help you find it." Elsa gave him a small, but grateful smile as she met his gaze. Piercing blue eyes he spoke loudly to the crowd, "Alright boys, after that deep reflection it is time for everyone to get some shut eye. At dawn we start a course for our first adventure, I have an old friend to see and places to get to."

All the boys stood from their seats and exited the crows in lines before disappearing completely. Jack and Elsa were the only ones left now as the fire began to fade out. "Thank you," Elsa whispered, "For kidnapping me in the first place and bringing me here. Everything I've seen and done has made me realize something and I am grateful to you for starting it all." Jack smiled knowingly, "You're welcome… Elsa Winters."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers, hope you're having a wonderful day! Ooh, just a side note. Peter Pan is going to be a lot different from the original Disney movie version. I don't have any other notes today, so I'll just give you the insight to the next chapter.<strong>

"Yeah, she's a lost girl like Wendy and Emily."

"Elsa can help us,"

"A deal is strung,"

"You leaving already?"

"I lost her, a long time ago I lost her."

"Don't you worry my dear, we will find those pirates and get our daughter back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>Jack watched Elsa sleep that night. Or at least he did for the first few minutes after she laid down and tried to relax. He could not believe she was a lost girl or that she had a believer's heart. Releasing an inaudible sigh he slipped out of Elsas room without making a sound. Jack ran his fingers through his snow white hair worried about having to talk to his brother. Although the pair got along extremely well they had many differences. First and foremost Peter wanted to stay young forever whereas Jack didn't want immortality. Even though he liked his childish ways, a part of him wanted to become older and still be that kid at heart. Not literally a kid forever was not what he had in mind for his future.<p>

"If it isn't Jack Frost," called a voice as Jack stood alone on deck. Internally Jack groaned, he knew exactly who was here and was not looking forward to the timely visit. "Alright Pan come out," Jack replied bitterly with his arms folded across his chest. A boy not much older than Jack appeared behind him with light brown hair and soft green eyes. "Nice to see you to Frost," Pan said trying to act hurt with a teasing grin. Pan had scruffy auburn hair and dark green eyes that shimmered in the soft glow of the moon. Jack glared at Pan with piercing blue eyes. Although the brothers usually got along, tonight was an exception. "Why do you look glum, I mean you have another girl on your ship, not to mention she's a lost girl," Peter said with twinkling eyes making Jack's eyes narrow.

At times he enjoyed his brother's company, but tonight he found it unbearable. Crossing his arms over his chest Jack spoke bitterly, "Yeah, she's a lost girl like Wendy and Emily." The mention of the two girls names made Peter visibly cringe. His jaw clenched before he licked his dry lips trying to with hold his anger. "I don't want to talk about them anymore than you do," Peter commented bitterly, his once relaxed and smug facade gone. Wendy was the girl he had fallen in love with. She had wanted to get away from her family and wanted to be young and free forever, but knew it was impossible.

She was going to be thirteen which meant no more childish behavior, games or anything like that. Peter took her away that night and after a time in Neverland they had fallen in love, but it could not be. Peter refused to allow it, not because he didn't want to, but he felt it was wrong since he was 'technically' nineteen and she hadn't made thirteen yet. He took her back home and waited for a very long time before returning to her window. She was seventeen and he was happy to know the girl he knew then was still in her and still loved him. Unfortunately some events tore them apart, now whenever he heard her name, it broke his heart. "Look I'm not here to take your girlfriend," "She's not my girlfriend," Jack snapped fury in his pale blue eyes.

Peter snickered at his brother, "Whatever she is too you, I am not here to take her away. I don't always have an ulterior motive you know. Beside the point, I came here tonight because I know Elsa- well I know of her. She has wished upon my star a number of times, but I could never take her, reasons you don't need to know about yet. Look Jackson, I came here tonight because I heard Elsa was here and I think she can help me." Jack kept his mouth closed. He knew very well why his brother was here, but he couldn't give into Peter's wishes, no matter what. "Elsa can help us," Peter said after a short silence. Jack and Peter may have gotten along or be each other's worst enemy, but there was one thing they could always agree on, Emily. Emily was a young girl, she had smooth brown hair and brilliant brown eyes that were as bright as the stars.

Jack looked to the floor grimly and sorrowful. More than anything he wanted to get Emily back, him and Peter wanted- needed her back with them. But it didn't seem to be in the cards for them at the moment, but Peter believed he had found a way to not only get back the love of his life, but also the little girl who brightened his world. "Help me Jack," Peter pleaded, "We could get Emily back, we could get Wendy back, we just need Elsa's help and the little boy, Jamie was his name. The four of us could find them…. Jack I can't do it alone. Don't you want to find them? Emily at least." Peter's green eyes watered at the possibility of getting the two most important people back into his life again.

He would do anything if it meant he could hold Wendy one more time, if he could see the smile on Emily's face once more. Jack thought over his options. He wanted to get Emily back more than anything else in this world or the next, but he didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of his mistake. Despite the story Jack overheard Jamie telling Elsa about, he spotted the holes that Jamie could never fill. In truth Jamie had been on his ship far longer than anyone would believe, but do to the ships enchantments it didn't seem like such a long time to the boy or to any of the boys.

"Of course I do, but I don't want anyone else getting hurting because of me," Jack sighed avoiding Peter's gaze, "Alright, but we need to wait. I need to get some stuff done." Although Peter was surprised he had gotten this far with his brother he wanted more. Peter crossed his arms, "What could be more important than Emily?" "Having a plan," Jack snapped, "We can't just storm in and play his game while she and your girl are at his mercy. We wait. I'm bringing Jamie and Elsa up to Neverland in a week. Until then you start thinking of a plan while I stay here and work out some other issues, okay?"

Although a bit unhappy with Jack's plan, he knew it was the only way he would get his brother's help, despite who it was about. "A deal is strung," Peter said, he shook Jack's hand firmly before he flew off the ship and disappeared into the night sky. Jack watched him go, he brought his hand to his chest where his staff charm was hanging. Gripping it tightly in his hand he shut his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips.

'_You always have that staff boy,' his father said teasingly. Peter looked at his brother holding the staff before he grinned, 'Oh come on Pops, it's not a bad staff. Who knows he could become a shepherd someday.' Jack chuckled lightly as his elder brother ruffled his brown hair. ''I like the staff Jack, it makes you look responsible for once,' said Emily with bright eyes, 'Always carry it for me okay?' Jack looked down at her with soft eyes, 'Anything for the princess.'_

A smile inched it's way on Jack's face as the memory played through his mind, sometimes it was so easy to think of her, but at the same time it hurt him so much. All he had left for memories. That is unless his deal with Peter worked and Elsa and Jamie were on board with it. However he couldn't understand how Elsa would be of any help, Jamie he had ideas, but none for Elsa. "What a mess huh Jack," Tooth said out of nowhere, she hadn't startled Jack, but her tone made him uneasy. He looked into her magenta eyes as he said, "Yeah, I guess so. You leaving already?"

Tooth nodded with a sad smile on her face. She had been planning to leave for awhile now, but Jack hadn't expected her to leave so soon. For several years she had stayed with him, helping him on his quests and being a good friend. "I have to," she explained, "I've spent a long time away from home… Don't worry Jack, for what it's worth I think you and Peter will find her again. Jamie will always help you- such a loyal boy- and Elsa won't be able to deny you once she knows why you're going to do this. I'll be seeing around Jack."

Tooth wrapped her arms around Jack tightly burying her face into his shoulder as the scent of spearmint filled her lungs. Jack squeezed her light, shutting his eyes he memorized the feeling of her in his arms. Only once had they been in a relationship, but both of them agreed it was better they stay as really good friends. Ever since then they both had been better off. Without another word Tooth disappeared into a puff of light pink smoke.

* * *

><p>The sun rose above the horizon illuminating the once darkened sky with a bright yellow light. Jack had allowed the boys to sleep in a little since everyone had been up late the previous night for Elsa's initiation. Everyone was asleep all except Elsa who was sitting at the now normal sized crows nest watching the blue waves in the distance. Last night had been extremely heavy on her and it really made her think about her decision to stay. All the boys here had a hard time in life like she had, but in different ways. Pulling her knees to her chest she rested her chin on her arms on her knees with glazed over blue eyes. Watching the waves she hummed an old song her mother would sing to her and Anna when they were kids.<p>

It made her heart ache for them, but it wasn't any different than how she usually felt about them. It was one thing to have them be so far away and out of reach, but another thing to be right next to them and not have them. Closing her eyes Elsa thought of the good times she had, had with Anna. A part of her wondered how Anna felt about her absence, she assumed she would go unmissed despite the wanted poster she saw the other day. "Aye," shouted the voice of Jack from a distance, "I spot a princess in need!" Elsa grinned to herself waiting for Jack to appear out of nowhere, which he kind of did. He was flying in the air wearing a happy grin. Elsa met his gaze, "Well I spot a flying pirate," she teased with a small grin.

Jack chuckled lightly, landing on the wooden floor of the crows nest he spoke, "Indeed, I am or was a flying pirate. Now tell me fair maiden why you are sitting up here all alone at the crack of dawn." Elsa wasn't in the mood to talk. Mostly because she really didn't know how to talk to others she didn't know how to open up to other people. Last night, listening to those stories reminded her of her sister and the accident that started it all. Releasing a tired sigh Elsa replied, "Last night, the stories just reminded me of what happened a few years ago." "The thing with your sister," Jack questioned cautiously. He knew not to push her after all last night was fairly heavy on her not to mention the boys who were chosen to share their past. However he hoped if she opened up to him, he could open up to her maybe just maybe she would help him.

Of course he wouldn't ask her right away, he needed the week to get closer to her and to help her adjust more to the lifestyle before going on an adventure. Jack sat across from Elsa when she didn't respond, but he took her silence as a yes. The salty sea air filled their lungs making Jack smile softly. Ever since he was a boy sailing was something he loved to do. Unfortunately it was also something that caused him a lot of pain most memories he would have wanted to forget and the haunting nightmares he had. Jack decided it would be best if he opened to Elsa first, he figured if she saw him opening up it would help her. He looked out at the sea, absently he said, "Her name was Emily." Elsa watched Jack curious and slightly worried, she didn't understand what he was trying to relate to her, but she figured she would find out soon enough.

The white haired pirate faced Elsa and grinned sadly, "Emily was my little sister. She had soft brown hair, really big brown eyes and fair skin. She loved to play outside no matter the weather, if smiling was a talent she would win out. Your turn." Elsa looked to her feet, "Her name is Anna. She has strawberry blonde hair, bright emerald blue eyes and fair skin. No matter what she was always smiling, playing or laughing about something. She was just a big ball of energy." Jack smiled contently, he thought about asking her more questions, but decided against it. After all he knew it was a sensitive topic and didn't want to set Elsa off especially since he could see a thin layer of ice forming around her.

Elsa wanted to ask Jack about his sister, but was worried it might be to sensitive of a topic for him. Cautiously she asked, "May I ask… what happened to her? I mean you spoke about her in the past tense... and I hadn't seen her..." Jack turned to her and smiled sadly, "I lost her, a long time ago I lost her… Sometime I'll have to tell you about it..." Elsa knew it was best not to push Jack on the subject when she saw the way his blue eyes grew misty. Elsa stood from her seat and began to climb down the shrouds, Jack followed her down the shrouds until both were standing promptly on deck.

"I'll come by to get you later for your lessons," Jack announced after a few minutes of strained silence, "I'll teach you to shoot like a pro then the basics of how to use a sword and finally what you've been waiting for…. an ice lesson." Elsa grinned pleasantly at the thought of learning about her magic. The more control she had, the more alive and free she felt. "Okay, I'll see you then." Jack nodded slightly, "Until then… Winters." Elsa's smile grew wider as she walked away from Jack before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"We must find her," shouted a man with strawberry blonde hair and burning brown eyes. He was a king, the king of Arendelle and beside him was his wife, Katherine the queen of Arendelle. The king stood at the head of the table, his fist pressed against the map of the kingdoms near by. "Your majesty," announced the messenger, "There has been a sighting of the princess or it is believed to be the princess. Her appearance matched." "Well where was she spotted," questioned the king trying to keep his temper under control despite the fear and anger rushing through him. The messenger spoke, "She was spotted at a port, more specifically the neighboring kingdom about a day's journey." Katherine was next to speak, "Thank you. Now we need to send out ships to find the Ice Raiders. If that was Elsa then they cannot be too far ahead. If we act now we might still be able to catch them." The king took his wife's hand in his and whispered, "Don't you worry my dear, we will find those pirates and get our daughter back."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about my unexpected leap of absence. Sports and school have really taken control over my life making my only free time to finish homework instead of write. Terribly sorry for making you guys wait so long, I am also sorry to say I don't know when I will be able to post again. With sports and having to keep my grades up, there just isn't enough time for me to write. I will update as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be. SO to compensate for my recent absence and upcoming one, I will be posting the next chapter now.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>The days seemed to pass by in a blur for Elsa. Over the past week she had become accustomed to pirate life. The day after her initiation she was given jobs, learned how to work the ropes for the sails and her lessons with Jack were going great. They practiced her magic each night and he helped her with the bow and arrow, but she seemed to be a natural.<p>

The sword was bit more challenging than expected, but Elsa didn't mind. In fact she learned something new about herself, she loved a good challenge. It was the middle of the morning when Jack spotted Elsa on deck with a few other boys. Elsa was in the center with another boy both fighting with their swords trying to outdo the other. Even though Elsa was more comfortable with a bow and arrow she actually enjoyed using the sword. It made her feel in control. Lately she had become obsessed with the feeling, but paid no mind to it. After all most of her life she had, had no control, it was about time she felt she was the one with control.

Jack watched amused as Elsa fought the other boy, he was slightly older than Elsa and much better at sword fighting than her. Yet he was going easy on her, the others didn't notice him ease up, but Jack sure did and it made him smile. At first he was worried about bringing Elsa on this ship, he was worried she wouldn't have made the adjustments. He worried the boys on the ship wouldn't have accepted her and their they were sword fighting together. The match ended with a draw since Elsa refused to go on the offensive side and the other boy was not going to overpower her.

"Draw," cried Jamie, "Draw between Toby and Winters." Their names rang throughout the ship as the small crowd of boys around them cheered, some booed, but did not press for the fight to continue. Elsa gave the sword she borrowed back the Toby with a soft smile of gratitude. It was then Elsa caught Jack watching her from the helm. When their eyes met he held her gaze which made Elsa blush slightly, but she did her best to hide it. Making her way over to Jack he said, "Not bad Winters, you actually make a fairly good swordsman, but I think you're right. The bow and arrow is definitely for you."

Elsa chuckled in spite of herself. She knew the sword was not her weapon, she preferred the bow and arrow not because it was just the one she picked, but also because an archer was less likely to get hurt in battle. Archers were usually a good distance away and shot their arrows out rather than a sword fight which was up close and personal. "I have to agree Frost," Elsa replied with a small grin, "Maybe some day I'll turn out to be a fair swordsman. Unfortunately that day is not today." It was Jack's turn to laugh, he flashed her a charming grin causing her stomach to fill with butterflies.

A nervous smile found it's way onto Elsa's face when her cerulean eyes met his icy ones. There was something about the way he looked at her that made Elsa's heart pound harder in her chest. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but she liked it. Jack held her gaze a moment longer before the world around him disappeared and all he saw was her glowing face. When he first met her, he thought she was beautiful no doubt, but then she looked closed off and guarded. Whereas now she looked open and free. Clearing his throat Jack grinned nervously, "So- ah- tomorrow- yeah tomorrow I will be taking you, Jamie and the others up to Neverland. Now I have to warn you it's an extremely wild place and my brother is no exception. However he likes to play games a lot, so just be careful."

Elsa was taken aback by how serious he sounded when he talked about Neverland and his brother. "I've heard stories about Neverland, but all of them are so different from each other," Elsa commented walking beside Jack towards the helm. He looked into Elsa's eyes, "It's complicated, sometimes me and my brother get along when our… interests align so to speak." Jack spoke cautiously which made Elsa's worry increase. From the moment she had met him she could tell he was not a guarded person, but as time went on she was starting to think otherwise. Tugging at the end of her braid she questioned, "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Jack clenched his jaw avoiding her gaze, "Not exactly… It's a… it's a long story." Elsa took his hand hesitantly and squeezed it lightly. Jack met her gaze as she spoke, "I know the feeling, if you ever want to talk about it, I've got all the time in the world." Jack smiled gratefully at her, he felt as though he could tell her anything and she wouldn't care. He wanted to tell her everything, he wanted her to know the truth about him. To know his darkest secret, but he was afraid. He squeezed her hand tightly before he whispered, "Meet me in my cabin- there's something I have to tell you." Elsa didn't like the way his voice sounded strained, but nodded sharply.

She released Jack's hand a bit reluctant to let go, but did so anyway. Making her way down below deck she wondered what Jack would tell her or if he would tell her anything at all about his past. Although she knew it wasn't any of her business she really wanted to know more about the pirate, it was something about him. The way he carried himself made her think twice about how she had been acting her life. He did things that pleased him, while she did things to only please others. Elsa entered the empty cabin and took a seat on the window seat in the corner where a sketchbook laid.

Curious Elsa picked up the old book and began to look through the pages to see beautiful sketches of all sorts of things: flowers, animals, Jamie, the ship and more. She even saw one of herself which made her heart stop. He had gotten all her features perfectly and captured a certain look in her eyes. However one drawing stuck with her the most, it was of a little girl standing in what appeared to be the edge of a forest of sorts. Her hair was drawn to the side to show it was windy, a single tear rolling down her cheek to show she was crying. The look on her face would have given it away as well, but figured the tear made it seem more realistic.

"That's Emily," Jack said out of nowhere pulling Elsa from her thoughts, "It's from the more uncomfortable dreams I have." Jack took his seat across from Elsa on the window seat, his blue eyes glazed over as he met her stare. Although his expression was casual Elsa could tell he was hurting, she could tell it was physically hurting him. "Are you going to tell me what happened to her," Elsa questioned avoiding Jack's gaze as she handed him the now closed sketchbook, "If it's too painful, you don't have to tell me."

Jack ran his fingers through his white hair, "No- it's just… I lost her. His name is Pitch, Pitch Black. Sorry, in order for me to get this right I need to start with my brother Peter. You see Peter had become the last Peter Pan, for many centuries there had been a different one each time. Kind of like choosing your successor or your heir. Peter was chosen a while back and became the last heir to the name, so the cycle stops with him which also gives him immortality. He made an enemy of Pitch a few years after he had been chosen. Somehow Pitch found out about Emily and tried to take her away so he could get revenge on Peter. But I got in the way and lost my life."

Jack looked into her eyes worriedly to see her reaction, he tried to read her thoughts tried to understand what was going on through her head. He wanted to know what she thought, what she would think of him after she knew the truth about what he had done. What he has done to his own sister. "After Pitch took my life Peter went to the moon for help, he revived me and I became Jack Frost. I didn't have my memories for awhile, only strange dreams involving Emily, Peter and Pitch. However once I met Tooth, she helped me with my memories until I finally got them back. Peter found me and brought me to Neverland where Emily was along with a new friend of his Wendy. While on Neverland we were safe, free to do as we pleased like we had always talked about." Jack paused to look back at Elsa, "Pitch came to me one day, he offered me a deal I couldn't refuse... I am- was dying and I wasn't ready to die, I had only just gotten most of my memories back and found my family again… I made a deal with him, he gave me a vial to drink which I did and he told me there was a price, a price I thought I could pay… but it wasn't my price to pay… it was hers. I tried to stop him, but I had already drank the vial and he took her- he took Emily away. It's all my fault, it's my fault she's trapped."

Elsa didn't know what to say or what to feel about what Jack was telling her. A part of her wanted to ask what was the deal, what could he have done that would have caused Pitch to take his sister. However her better judgement told her it was not the time. Jack continued, his voice hoarse as he choked back the tears, "I practically handed her over to him! It was me, it was my fault that she is at that monsters mercy!" Elsa could not sit there and say nothing while he beat himself up. But she didn't know what to say to him. "You can't beat yourself up like that. It's not like you knew he would take her away as the price. If you would have known, you would have found another way I know it," Elsa said softly.

Jack shook his head, "Emily said that to, so did Wendy… she tried to take her place, but instead- he took them both…. It doesn't matter, I should have protected her. I should have been there for her and I wasn't. I wasn't there for her! And now she has been at the mercy of Pitch for years." Jack was on the verge of tears, he got up from his seat abruptly and grabbed his staff in the corner. His anger flared and he swung his staff down on his desk as hard as he could. Elsa had never seen him so angry and vulnerable before, it honestly shocked her.

"Jack, Jack stop," Elsa shouted as he swung his staff repeatedly on the desk. His anger boiled inside him along with his guilt and grief about what he had done. All the emotions and memories he had shoved away for years came piling back on. It hurt too much and he needed some way to release his anger, to release his hatred towards Pitch. He needed to release everything all at once and he didn't know how. Elsa came up behind him and grabbed the staff before he could swing it again at the desk. "Jack stop it," Elsa cried as she yanked the staff away from him, "It will be okay, you can find a way to get her back." Elsa regretted her words when Jack snapped his attention back at her, he glared at her menacing sending chills down her spine which usually didn't happen.

"How would you know," Jack cried as tears fell down his cheeks, "How would to know things would be okay!? You're just some spoiled princess who got locked up in her room because she doesn't know how to use magic." That last line had hurt Elsa a lot more than she expected and suddenly her own anger rose. "You don't know me Jack," Elsa shouted, "I couldn't control my powers once and nearly lost my sister because of it! She could have died by my own hand! I had to spend my childhood locked behind a door because I was so afraid I would hurt her again! Everyday of my life I was terrified someone else would get hurt because of me... Everyday I was alone and scared. I practically lived in fear."

Jack held Elsa's gaze, his expression softened and he realized what he was doing. Although he was not one to lose his temper, he had his moments, especially about this particular topic. His expression was grim when he whispered, "I'm sorry I yelled, I didn't know…. I just- I've never actually had to talk about it and I thought since it was so easy to talk to you maybe it would be easier. Then I realized it was so much harder because I care what you think of me." Elsa's anger subsided, she knew she couldn't be angry with Jack for yelling.

She took a step closer to Jack keeping her eyes on his, taking his hand into hers she whispered, "I get it. I really do and I'm sorry to. I was pushing you into a corner when I shouldn't have. I never knew about your sister, but maybe there's a chance you could find her again. If there was I would help you." Jack could not believe the words that had left Elsa's lips, honestly he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. "Would you really," Jack asked in disbelief that Elsa had offered to help him when he hadn't asked. Elsa nodded, "Of course, I would help you if it meant you could get your sister back." Everything Jack had done in his lifetime seemed to replay itself through his mind all at once. All the wrong and horrible things he had done in his life came back to him in an instant. Elsa squeezed his hand tightly as a way to comfort him since she didn't trust herself to speak.

She wasn't very good at being there for people, but she felt she was getting better and she wanted to be there for Jack. He was there for her now and she hoped she could be there for him to. Jack stared into her eyes and he choked, "I have done some terrible things you know. I'm not who you think I am, I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of… I'm no different than a villain. I sold my own sister for a cure, you thought you were a monster, but in reality I'm the monster." "I don't think so," Elsa replied sternly, "You were dying and afraid. You didn't know what to do and what happened was not your fault. And look around you Jack, this ship and the boys show all the good you've done. Surely a villain could not be capable of such good."

"Do you believe that," Jack asked in a voice barely audible to even his own ears. The way Elsa looked at him was the same way she had looked at him since she discovered his powers. Her image of him hadn't changed despite what he had told her. Elsa smiled assuringly, "I do. You have a good heart and I know you would never hurt anyone." Jack couldn't help but breathe a laugh, as a pirate he had hurt many people in the past few decades, Elsa and the boys on the ship just didn't know it. Tooth knew, but she never told and promised she wouldn't because she knew he was hurting.

Jack avoided her gaze, "I'm a pirate remember, I've hurt a lot of people and have done some pretty terrible things." "Everyone makes mistakes Jack," Elsa told him in a soft tone, "You aren't a villain or a monster-" Before she could speak again the pressure of his lips on hers stopped her voice. She had never kissed a boy in her life and didn't know what to do, but soon the world vanished. His lips were soft and sweet and tasted like peppermint which Elsa couldn't resist. Her lips began to move with his until she was kissing him with the same softness. Jack didn't know why he had kissed her, all he knew was she didn't hate him. He knew her image of him wouldn't change because of what he had done. Jack broke the kiss first, breathless as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

"Wow… what was that for," Elsa breathed her thoughts racing and heart beating faster than it should. Jack looked at Elsa stunned by his own action, he didn't think he was going to do that. All he knew was she still looked at him the same, her impression of him hadn't really changed. "For looking at me the same," Jack whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope to see you all again soon! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, a chapter update! **

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack stared at each other, neither one willing to speak or look away from the other. It seemed as though if time had stopped for the both of them. Elsa felt her heart beat faster and harder in her chest while standing so close to Jack, but still unwilling to move. Her cerulean eyes began to wander away from Jack's, yet she found herself staring at him again.<p>

"I- I- better go- I should uh," Elsa fumbled over her words nervously, "I'll see you- you tomorrow then." Jack had no words to say to Elsa, in all honesty he would have much rather kissed her again. He knew that wouldn't be a smart idea and decided to let her go. Softly Jack whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." Elsa forced her eyes away from Jack and quickly made her way to the door and out of his cabin, she couldn't stand to be there any longer.

Once Elsa closed the door Jack grabbed his staff, he gripped it in his hands tightly replaying the events of moments ago. He couldn't believe he had done that, he couldn't believe he had gotten so angry and taken it out on Elsa. Most of all he couldn't believe he kissed her. That was the biggest surprise to not only Elsa, but to himself as well. It was nothing he planned, it was not how he expected this night to go. "You're an idiot," Jack whispered to himself. He set his staff down before collapsing on the window seat and stared at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Elsa had wandered around the ship trying to clear her head. She couldn't believe what had happened. It felt strange to her, but at the same time she had never felt so alive. The feeling of his ice cold lips on hers, the memory made her smile slightly. That had been the first time she had ever kissed a boy and she wanted to do it again. Even though she thought Jack's timing was horrible, she would walk all the way back there and kiss him again. "Penny for your thoughts," said a mysterious voice from the other end of the hallway in which Elsa was in.

She whipped her head around to see the outline of a boy, perhaps a young man at the opposite end of the hallway. Despite her short time on this ship, she about knew every boy on the ship, but this boy was not one she recognized. The boy noticed her fear and spoke again in a soft tone, "No need to be frightened. I mean you no harm, I'm merely here for a… visit so to speak." Elsa's heart began to race in her chest, she definitely he was not a boy from this ship. There was no way he could be, but she didn't know where he had come from.

"Who are you," Elsa asked forcibly trying to keep her voice even. The stranger walked closer to her, a sideways grin plastered to his face, "Oh did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan." Elsa was sure her heart stopped beating and her stomach twisted into a million knots. How was it, someone she thought of as a fairy tale and a long lost dream was standing right before her? His green eyes were alight with amusement and wonder, a sideways grin on his face spoke volumes to Elsa. Even though she wasn't sure about it, she knew there was something oddly familiar about him.

She assumed this was because of all the nights she spent wishing to go to Neverland and the stories she had heard and read about him. Peter watched Elsa in awe, he was not disappointed to see her, as a matter of fact he still remembers her. "I must say," Peter started, "You and I have much to discuss. It's good to know you still have that look in your eyes Elsa." This caught Elsa off guard. She was positive she had never met Peter until now, after all she believed for a long time that he wasn't real. Just an old wise tale. Elsa kept her voice strong as she questioned, "Still? What is that supposed to mean?"

Peter paused, he needed to choose his words wisely and not upset her. After all he wanted to stay on her good side seeing as she was the key that would help him with Jack. Peter leaned against the wall nonchalantly as he spoke in calculating tone, "Still as in still. I'm not surprised you don't remember, after all it was so long ago and they were merely dreams to you." Elsa's brows furrowed as she tried to understand what he meant when he said, 'merely dreams to you.' Most of her dreams were filled with nightmares, every other night she had to wake herself up from a bad dream. Perhaps on the few occasions she had dreamed of a good place, but those times were far too rare for her to remember.

"I've never been to Neverland," Elsa replied, but couldn't hide the uncertainty in her voice. She wondered if perhaps she had been there before, but couldn't remember. The idea excited her yet it gave her a bit of unease. Peter continued to grin, he could practically hear what Elsa was thinking. "Yes, you came," was Peter had to say in order to get a rise out of Elsa. "I have been to Neverland before? Is that what you mean? I've read that most of the boys or children who went to Neverland usually returned and thought of it as a dream, but wouldn't I remember a dream," Elsa questioned wrapping her arms around her stomach.

The knots in her stomach had long since vanished, but her heart continued to pound rapidly in her chest. Peter nodded a sideways grin remained on his face as he spoke again, "Yes, you came from time to time in your sleep. I remember you fondly because of your desire for freedom, something you could never get your hands on." Elsa's breath caught in her throat at his words. All her life she had felt trapped and always wanted to have more and to be free, but that was not a luxury she could afford.

She remembered talking to her parents one night, telling them how she felt so trapped even though she knew it had to be this way. Her mother looked into her eyes remorsefully and told her, _I know Elsa, I know this is not easy for you and we hate that it is this way. But don't worry it won't be this way for longer. I just need you to answer one question, are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost? _Elsa given her mother yes as her response, but once the words left her lips she wasn't sure. Peter walked closer to Elsa and said, "Don't worry little snowflake, tomorrow you can finally be free. That was a promise I made to you years ago and it is a promise I intend to keep. However I have a condition, if you want me to give you what you desire you must agree to help me with something."

Elsa weighed her options for the following minutes, although she was a bit worried about exactly Peter would ask her, she knew she wanted her freedom. And even though she felt free here on this ship, it wasn't the freedom she had been after all her life. It wasn't what she had been searching for and longing to have. For this was only a mere taste of what she desired. "What do you want," Elsa breathed, she wasn't sure if she should trust Peter, but she needed to see what he wanted and what exactly he had to offer.

Peter grinned, pleased he had sparked Elsa's interest. "I need your help to find my sister and love of my life Wendy, but in order for you to be of use, you must drink this," Peter said as he pulled out a small vial of golden liquid. "What is that," Elsa questioned not bothering to hide her fear and uncertainty. Peter shook his head, "I cannot tell you. I need to know if you will help me, if you help me then I will give you what you desire. Something that was stolen from you long ago." "What was stolen from me exactly," Elsa snapped folding her arms over her chest narrowing her blue eyes at Peter.

"Take it," Peter said, "Tonight think about my offer, if you want what you desire and agree to help drink from this vial. Not only will it aid you in this endeavor, but it will reveal things your memory has long since forgotten." Still hesitant Elsa took the vial from Peter, before she say another word he vanished into thin air leaving Elsa alone to her thoughts. She eyed the potion curiously in her hand. Although she was still wary about the vial, her desire to get the answers she wanted got the best of her. Elsa brought the vial to her lips and swallowed the golden liquid.

It tasted like metallic in her mouth, but she ignored that and forced it down her throat. Once the small vial was empty waited expectantly to see something or to feel a change. Nothing happened. "Well that was a waste," Elsa muttered, she made her way through the halls and back to her room. She pressed her back against the cabin wall and sighed. Out of nowhere she felt a horrible pain in her head causing her vision to blur and her stomach to twist. The pain intensified as she stumbled over to her bed, but before she could get there the world around her disappeared and she fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Over the past year Elsa had followed the same routine, she would wake up around sunrise and wait until the servants brought her food. Usually she would eat most of it or sometimes she wouldn't eat at all for the lack of appetite. She wore her gloves 24 hours a day now only taking them off when she had to bathe because wet gloves would freeze. It was not an experience she wanted to repeat. Besides she knew now that she had a little more control over her powers when she was with herself. <em>_After breakfast Elsa would spend hours busying herself with reading, her princess lessons and anything to keep her mind off of her magic. _

_It was hard because if she thought about it too much her magic would spiral, but if she didn't think about it at all her powers would react. To the little nine year old girl she was always afraid and there was no escaping it. On a hot summer day like today her powers didn't seem to do anything which made her slightly happy however she missed playing with them. She had always been a fan of the cold rather than the heat. It was ironic since she was born in the middle of summer around the hottest times of the year._

_ Elsa slid off of her princess sized bed and walked over to her window sat in front of a large triangular window. It was late in the night and Elsa had been wandering around her room doing anything to spark her interest. It took her mind off things without bringing her powers into the mix which was a relief to her. _Slow down! Catch me! Anna! _Elsa grimaced at the voices that echoed through her mind. She could remember that night as though it were yesterday rather than a year ago. The princess looked out the window towards the stars and the crescent moon. _

_She wondered to herself if this would be her life, would she spend the rest of her life locked up in this room. When she became Queen would this still be how she spent her time? Would she spend her free time locked up in her room? The idea brought tears to her eyes as gazed upon the stars. She didn't want that, she didn't want to be trapped in her room the rest of her life. Her blue eyes searched the stars before she found the north star. An old book her mother used to read to her mentioned the north star granting wishes to those whose hearts were true. _

_Elsa believed her heart was true and wanted to make a wish. She shut her eyes tightly and clasped her hands together and wished upon that star. Once her wish was made she opened her cerulean eyes and looked at the star again with hope. Elsa slid off the window seat, but before she could make it back to her bed a divided piece of her window opened. She turned around immediately and saw the stranger._

_ Fear pulsed through her veins as she asked, "W-Who are you? What are you doing here?" The stranger smiled, she could not see him well in the dim light, but she could tell her was young. A teenager or young man she assumed. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, but I was able to catch a minute and update this story. I'll try to post again soon, but I'm not sure when that will be. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you have an awesome day or night depending upon where you are.<strong>


End file.
